In Demand
by Idamae
Summary: Song fic based on the Song by Texas. Will be hints of the video, too. COMPLETE!!! PLEASE, OH PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ME!!!!
1. Prologue

Don't own the characters, just the plot.  Thanks to J.K Rowling for the peeps to play with.

Prologue

The summer sun, beating  through the window, announced the new day.  Groaning, Hermione Granger rolled over in bed and tried to block out the bright light.   "_Shit_", she thought,  "_whatever possessed me to drink that much last night_?"  Slowly, she slid out of bed and stumbled to the adjoining bathroom.   She held the palm of  her hand to the side of  her head in a futile attempt to stop the walls which were spinning crazily around her.  Dropping to her knees, she heaved repeatedly into the toilet.  After the spell passed, she conjured up a wet towel and wiped her face.  Only then did she notice, on the back of the toilet, was a flask labeled "Hangover Cure" and a note.  

_Miss Granger, _

_After your appalling behavior following the Leaving Feast, I have no doubt you will be in need of this._

_SS_

"_Very thoughtful_", she thought,  "_and they knew exactly where I would find it, too.  Now if only I could remember who SS is._"  Shrugging, she drained the flask, groaning loudly as she tipped her head back.  She leaned back against the stone wall and let the potion work it's way through her body.  As she waited for the headache and nausea to work their way from her system, she closed her eyes and struggled to recall what had transpired in the last 24 hours.

She had graduated at the top of her class that morning.  Her parents looked so proud, seated in the Great Hall, as they watched her give her speech.  At the reception following, she stayed by their side, enjoying the comfort of being their "little girl" for just a while longer.  Following the reception, she would be saying her goodbyes to a good many of her friends from the last 7 years.  Almost everyone in her class was leaving Hogwarts.  Ron would be training as an Auror, Lavender was taking a Charms apprenticeship at Durmstrang, Neville was moving on to St. Mungo's to train as a medic, and the list went on and on…

Only she and Harry were remaining at Hogwarts.  Harry was very restricted in where and when he could leave the castle grounds.  Voldemort was still at large and had made it be known that he would stop at nothing to kill him.  During the last couple of years, his followers had been all but eradicated.   Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, Fudge, and more, all dead.  Hermione had actually witnessed the elder Malfoy's death, right here on the Hogwart's grounds.  Malfoy had been ordered to kill Professor Snape for his traitorous behavior against the Dark Lord, and had been incinerated by the wand of Dumbledore himself.

She had been asked to remain at Hogwart's as well.  After a well-deserved summer break, she would begin training in more advanced Healing from Madam Pomfrey.  She, too, was at risk from Voldemort.  She had become a very powerful witch in her own right, thanks to determination and her incessant drive for knowledge.  To harness her and her powers would be quite a coup for the Dark Lord.

Last night, as the whistle of the Hogwart's Express sounded up from Hogsmeade, she and Harry opened a bottle of Old Ogden's Fire Whiskey, sat on the front steps, and watched the train head down the tracks.  They toasted their friends, Hermione's parents, the staff who was leaving for the summer, and anyone else they could think of, as the train chugged away.  When they couldn't see even the plume of steam from the boiler anymore, they stumbled back into the castle and made their way, giggling to the Great Hall.

A few of the staff members were still gathered around the Head table, laughing, relaxing, and enjoying quietness of _NO STUDENTS.  _Seven years of working closely with Harry and Hermione had relaxed the staff.  They had been very useful in planning the last several battles, and as such, had been recently viewed more as contemporaries than students.  So nothing seemed amiss when the two youngest residents of Hogwart's came weaving their way towards the head table.  Their eyes glazed, they threw themselves down in chairs.  

A few more bottles of various drink appeared on the table.  Apparently the House Elves were doing a bit of celebrating themselves and thought the teaching staff could use some loosening up, too.

Most had dispensed of their teaching robes and were relaxing in much more comfortable clothing.  Hermione had stripped her own robe off to reveal jeans and a cropped t-shirt.  Reclining at the Head Table, she unzipped the boots she was wearing, gave two kicks to send them skittering across the floor.  Socks quickly followed suit.  She stretched, leaned back, and put her bare feet in Harry's lap.  He too was now only in jeans and tee.  She reached over and grabbed the bottle from him, and took a long, hard swig.  Across the table, Remus Lupin chuckled, mumbled something, and a bottle of Old Ogden's appeared in front of him.  

Sirius Black stood up at the other end of the table, sauntered down, spun a chair around and had a seat next to Remus.  He grabbed the bottle right out of the werewolf's mouth and sucked several shots down himself.  A warmth spread through Hermione as she watched his throat working the whiskey down.  "_I must really be buzzing_", she thought, as her gaze traveled from his throat, to the dark hairs peeking out of the neck of the baggy, white, linen shirt he was wearing and back up to his mouth.  She had never noticed how sensual  his mouth was.  His tongue slipped out to catch a dribble from his bottom lip.  "I need another drink," she mumbled and emptied a good portion down her throat.

Sirius slammed the bottle back on the table, and wiped the excess from his beard.  He rested his chin on the back of the chair and stared intently at the young woman across from him.  _"The Gods are kind,"_ he thought as his gaze traveled.  Long, curling honey brown hair hung off the back of the chair, almost brushing the floor.  The dots which had freckled her nose had disappeared to reveal creamy skin, spreading down her face, past full, bee stung lips, and continued down her neck to……

"_When did she acquire those?  I must have a talk with Albus about his insistence the students wear those silly robes at all times."  _He followed on past her breasts, a narrow waist, flat stomach, hip.  Eyes darted back up to the space between her shirt and jeans, more creamy flesh and a flash of red. "_Is that a thong?"  _His mouth was getting extremely dry.  He took the bottle from Remus again before the blond man even had time to get a taste.  He raised the bottle again, drank until he had to stop and breathe. He made to hand it back to his friend.  "Nevermind," Remus growled, "I've got my own now."  Sirius glanced up to see his friend had conjured his own bottle. Sirius slid his bottle down the table towards the Headmaster.

"Happy Summer, Albus.  These two seem to be just what we need to lighten things up around here.  It's been too long, forgot how to have a good time."  Sirius gave a knowing wink to Hermione , whose face flushed at being caught staring.  "I may need some private tutoring to bone up on my good time skills.  Any volunteers??"   

Albus shook his head and returned the bottle to the bearded man.  "Alas, I may be getting a little too old for a night with  Mr. Ogden's.  I'll leave that to you children, and retire for the evening.  Minerva, may I walk you to your quarters??"

"Certainly Albus.  Goodnight all."  Minerva was clearly concerned as she observed what was going on at the other end of the table.  Before she rose, she turned to her right, and whispered something to Professor Snape.  He nodded, patted her on the arm, and said, "I shall see to it, goodnight".  Several of the other members of the staff offered their goodnights and retired as well.  Leaving the younger ones to their drink and celebrations.

A snifter of brandy appeared in front of Snape.  Normally, he would have quickly retreated, but at the request of Minerva, he was to remain.  "_The Granger girl doesn't know what fire she is playing with."  _If he was to play watchdog, he may as well relax, too.  Picking up the glass, he began swirling it, warming it with his hands.  He leaned back and observed.

"_Well, if anyone would have told me this morning, that tonight I would be sitting here, tying one on with the staff I wouldn't have believed It," _Hermione thought.  "_But, here I am, getting toasted with Remus, Harry, Sirius, ……………and SNAPE."  _She noticed he still sat at the opposite end of the table, just watching her.  Her brows knitted, struggling to put 2 and 2 together and figure out just why he was still here, and why HE was watching her.  She knew enough about men's desires to know just why Sirius' gaze was traveling over her body, but Snape was another story.  Human reactions were out of his reach.  "_Oh well, I'll think about that some other time.  My mind is in no shape right now to work on one of the great mysteries of the wizarding world."  _She giggled out loud at this thought, not really sure exactly why it was funny.

The four of them continued on like this for a while.  Drinking, joking, and in Hermione and Sirius' case, flirting outrageously.  Snape watched from the shadows at the other end of the table, his presence all but forgotten.

Or so he thought.

"Hey Sevie, why don't you bust out of those Gods-awful stuffy robes and frock coat and join us down here?"  

There was a collective intake of breath from Sirius, and Remus.  They were not drunk enough to be that familiar with the Potions Master.  Snape just rolled his eyes and sipped his brandy, making no move to join them.

Harry on the other hand was just as drunk as Hermione.

"I can't believe you just said that,  'Mione" Harry collapsed in a fit of laughter and slid out of his chair dragging her feet with him as he went.  In a blink of an eye they were both laying on the floor, laughing hysterically.  "Yeah, _SEVIE_, please do join us."

"Jeez, Harry, knock it off.  I'm gonna pee my pants. Get off me"

"I think that these two need to be returned to Gryffindor Tower," Remus announced.  "_Before they really tick off Severus," _went unspoken.  He stood and came around the table to peel Harry off the floor.  Sirius was right by his side, reaching down to help the young woman to her feet.  Hermione gazed at him with stars in her eyes and leaned into the body that was trying to keep her on her feet.

"I'll just take 'Mione and tuck her away in her bed to sleep this off.  You grab Harry, Fang."

"Wait," came the dark voice from the other end of the table.  Quickly the Potions Master leapt to his feet and came face to face with Black.  Barely controlling the hatred in his voice he spat "Don't you think you should see to your own Godson.  Gods forbid something happens to The Boy Who Lived.  I'll see her to her quarters."  Leaving no room for argument, he swept Hermione up in his arms and stalked out of the Hall.  He had no doubt that if it were left to Black, the girl would NOT be spending the night alone.  If the girl was going to mix with a mutt like that, she at least needed to be sober to make that decision.  Taking advantage of a drunken child was just unforgivable.  "_But not beyond Black to do._"

Hermione was still staring, slack-jawed at the Professor as he carried her through the corridors of the castle.  Alcohol definitely slowed her reaction time, but she eventually started to struggle.  

"Put me down you git."  She yelled as she tried, without success, to extricate herself from his grasp.  As the world began to spin, she grasped his robe in an attempt to quell the feeling moving through her body.

Nausea.

She promptly vomited all over both of them and passed out.

Severus' stride faltered. He stopped, closed his eyes as he struggled to keep from pitching her out the closest window.  Yet again, he rolled his eyes to the heavens, and resumed his trip to Gryffindor Tower.  "_Minerva really owes me for this one."_

He found his way to the Head Girl's room and dropped her un-ceremoniously on her bed.  Going through her top drawer, he pulled out what appeared to be a flannel gown.  Several swishes of his wand later and she was cleaned up, in her gown, and tucked in.  He had cleaned his own robe as well.  Dropping some floo powder in the fireplace he called "Accio Hangover Cure" which came flying into the room.  He warded the fireplace against Sirius Black for the next 24 hours.  He went to her desk and scribbled a quick note.  "Where to put it?"  Picturing the state she would be in, come morning, he decided that the back of the toilet would probably be best.  Leaving it there, he left her rooms, slamming the door.  Using the same charm as the fireplace, he assured that she would be able to sleep it off before deciding to lie down with the dogs.

Hermione never even heard the slam.  She was having the most delicious dream.  Dreaming of black wavy hair, warm brown eyes, dark beard, muscular body, and …………

the smell of flea soap?????

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

_When we were together I was blown away._

"So 'Mione, what exactly is going on between you and Sirius?"  

Harry looked sideways at her, face bright red.

"Um, Harry, you have been in the sun too long."

"I'm serious, what is going on?  I see the looks."

"And I'm serious, too.  You've been in the sun too long you moron.  You are red as a lobster."  Hermione reached behind her back and hooked the straps of her bikini.  "I had the good sense to use sunscreen.  But, did you listen, nnnnnoooooooooo."  Standing up she gathered her towel and bottle of coconut scented Magic Screen.  

Harry gathered his things and followed her back into the castle.  Stopping briefly in the foyer to check out his reflection in a suit of armor.  "Oh crap, look at me.  I'm going to head right up to Poppy and let her fix this."

"You do that, Harry.  I'm heading up to my room, take a nice, cool shower and find somewhere to curl up with a good book."

An hour later she sat propped against a wall in the Astronomy tower, a book of healing charms opened in her lap.  But, her mind was nowhere even NEAR the book.

_"What exactly is going on with Sirius and I??  Good question_."  Although much of what transpired last Saturday night still escaped her, since then the two of them had become rather……close.  Sirius had begun to "bump into" her at very unexpected times.  Times when they could be alone together.  And although she had initially met his kisses tentatively, things were very quickly heating up.  The young boys she was used to had nothing over an experienced man. She was pretty sure she was in love with him. He made her feel things, made her want to DO things, made her want him.  Things most certainly would have gone much further, had Snape not kept appearing at all the wrong moments.  "_I swear to the Gods, he's stalking me."_

In another part of the castle, Sirius Black was thinking about Hermione.  His thoughts were much different. Last Saturday night that git had taken her right out from under him**. ** Just stalked right out of the room and whisked her away.  He had been too drunk to confront Snape that night.  The next morning, when a very tired looking Hermione drug herself into the Great Hall, he noticed that The Potions Master was studying her very closely.  "_So, the Greasy One favors her, does he??  Well, there has never been a woman who would choose him over me, and there sure as hell won't be now.  Besides, things around here are actually quite boring without the seventh year Slytherin girls.  She should prove to be a very interesting diversion."  _That afternoon was the start ofSirius Black's seduction of Hermione Granger, and yet another way to taunt Severus Snape.

In the dungeons that afternoon, someoneelse's thoughts were consumed with the Black/Granger relationship as well.  _"Damn Minerva for making me the Granger girl's babysitter."_  He respected his older colleague too much to tell her to take her student and stick her where the sun didn't shine.  But, this was ridiculous.  _"If that foolish girl wants to get it on with scum like that, what business is it of mine?"  _Although he tried to distance himself from the situation, it still did bother him.  She had so much potential.  By far she had been his most promising potions student.  Saddling herself to Black would surely destroy that beautiful mind.  In these uncertain times, they needed minds like hers.  In the fight against Voldemort, the Muggle adage rang true  "A goodmind is a terrible thing to waste."  But, enough was enough.  There were only so many times he could "stumble" across them.  He was finished watching over her through his Student's Pensive.  He picked up a tall, hourglass shaped object, dropped it in the bottom drawer of his desk, and slammed it shut.  She was on her own.

Later that evening as Hermione and Harry strolled towards the Great Hall, and their evening meal, an arm snaked out of the shadows and grabbed Hermione.  Harry spun around, pulled out his wand, and followed.  He quickly backed the dark figure against the wall, wand to his throat.

"Harry will you STOP it," Hermione hissed.

Grabbing the figure by the throat, Harry drug him out into the light, stumbling briefly over a . . . . . Picnic Basket??????  He looked back up to the face of the person whose life would now be so easy to take, who dared threaten his friend.  He looked into the eyes of his Godfather.

Sirius Black gazed levelly back at his Godson.

"Man, Sirius, I'm sorry.  Guess I'm a little trigger happy, for want of a better expression.  What's in the basket?"  Harry lowered his wand and tucked it back in his robe.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about.  I'm whisking Hermione here away on a little picnic.  Be a good fellow and run along to dinner."  He lowered his voice and whispered into Harry's ear.  "I'm taking her up to the Astronomy Tower.  I've got a bit of a romantic surprise in store and certainly don't want anyone walking in on us. Cover for us until after dinner, then make sure you let it slip where we've gone, so that they give us some privacy."  "_And by then Snape will be too late, and will get quite an eyeful in the bargain_."

With that he scooped up the basket, grabbed Hermione by the hand, and sauntered away. Hermione glanced over her shoulder with a knowing look and an ecstatic smile and gave him a little wave.  "Goodnight Harry. Don't wait up."  Harry's jaw gaped open as he watched them leave.  He shook his head dazedly, and continued on to dinner.

"Is Hermione not joining us tonight?" Dumbledore asked evenly.

"Uh, no, she's tied up with something else at the moment."

Minerva McGonagall gave Snape a kick under the table and pointedly looked toward the other empty seat at the head table.  Severus just shook his head slightly and continued eating.  "_None of my business.  She's an adult, she wants to mix it up with Black, not my place to stop her."_   He closed his eyes to compose his thoughts. "_She's not a child anymore and she can come to her own decisions about the opposite sex.  No matter how much of a boor Black is, it's still her decision."_ Visions of Hermione Granger, naked, writhing, panting, passed through his mind.   Panting, pleading, begging.  Obligingly the dark haired man covered her and with a stroke, entered.  Ecstasy painted her beautiful cinnamon eyes and his name slipped from her mouth.  "_Severus." _****

Snape shot straight up in his chair.  "_Where in the hell did that come from??"  _He pushed his plate back with a clunk and sighed audibly.  

"Lost your appetite, Severus?" Dumbledore asked with that all-knowing look on his face.  "I hope it wasn't anything we said."

Severus glared at Minerva McGonagall, who met his eyes with a knowing smirk of her own.  "_Why do I suddenly have the feeling that those two are up to something?  I'm not playing this game with them_."

"No, Headmaster, just can't wait for dessert."

The meal continued on in the Great Hall with not another word mentioned about the absence of either Hermione or Sirius. As they rose to leave Remus Lupin turned to him and asked "So, Harry, what are your plans for the evening?"

Remembering the last words Sirius had whispered to him, he replied loudly "Well, they're calling for a meteor shower tonight, but I'll have to watch from the lawn.  The Astronomy tower is already in _use."_  He winked at Remus and grinned.  Lupin laughed and clapped him on the back.  "Well then, maybe I'll join you outside.  Wouldn't want to disturb anyone at the top of the castle."  One by one the staff filed out the door, chatting amongst themselves.  Only the Potions Master remained behind, struggling with himself and the feelings running through his body.  The annoying need to _protect_ the young witch with the honey brown hair, the need to snap Sirius Black's neck in two, the need to STOP HER before she made a mistake that would forever haunt HIM.  "_When did I get so soft?"_

He rose to his feet and swept quickly out the door and up to the Astronomy Tower.

_Just like paper from a fan._

In the Astronomy tower, Sirius and Hermoine were just finishing their own dessert.  Above them, the wind was picking up a bit and far in the distance they could see dark clouds rolling in.

"Looks like a storm is brewing," Hermione observed quietly. "Maybe we should clean up and head in."

"We have time yet before it hits.  Lets stay right here," Sirius moved closer to the girl and started to kiss her neck.  "_If we go inside, however will Snape find us??"_

Hermione was both nervous and excited at once.  This would be her first time with a man, with the man she loved.  Some of her friends said the first time hurt. Others said it didn't.  She wasn't quite sure what to expect.  All she was sure of was that Sirius loved her and surely wouldn't hurt her intentionally.  She gave in to his desires, turned herself over to him body and soul.

Sirius on the other hand had one thing on his mind (well maybe two) and Hermione's pleasure was not one of them.  The hour was getting later and he really needed to speed this up if he was going to be inside of her when Snape showed up.  Once on the girl, with the help of a few little known charms, he could hold off and ride her until the Git appeared and saw that, once again, Sirius had bested him.  Throwing foreplay to the wind, he quickly removed the girl's clothing and his own.  He ignored the confusion etched on her face and her attempts to pull his mouth once again to her's.  Flipping her over quickly he maneuvered her to all fours and entered her from behind.  A flash of regret entered his mind as he tore through her barrier.  "_So she's a virgin, wasn't expecting that_."  He threw that thought to the wind as well.  Pacing himself, he began to pump.

Hermione cried out as he tore into her.  But, she remained still.  Believing, yet, in Sirius and that this was, indeed, the way things should be between two people that love each other.  Quiet tears worked their way down her face and dropped on the tablecloth beneath her.  "_Surely it only hurts like this the first time_."

Suddenly, the door was thrown wide and the Potions Master appeared.  Not a word was said.  Horrified, Hermione's eyes met his, pleading, tear-filled.  She just shook her head slightly and implored him silently to leave.  Snape's eyes moved to the man kneeling behind her.  Black looked at him, raised one eyebrow, and smiled.  _"I win."_

Snape quickly turned away from the scene before him.  "I apologize for the intrusion."  And he was gone in a whirl of black.

Sirius gave 2 more hard thrusts after the door slammed, growled, and finished.    He moved off the young woman and lay on his side, trying to catch his breath. 

 Hermione rolled herself into a ball beside him and struggled to control her tears.  _"He doesn't need to see me cry, he didn't hurt me on purpose."  _Above her, a bolt of lightening flashed across the sky, followed after a few seconds by the roll of thunder.  The wind blew wildly.

Sirius reached over to where their clothes were piled and with a flick of his wand, they were both dressed again.  _"_We had better get inside_." _

Leaving the remains of supper for the elves to find, they made their way down the steps of the tower.  Hermione stopped Sirius with a tentative touch on his arm.  He turned to face her and she looked deeply into his eyes.  "I love you," she said quietly.  

"Yes, um, well.  I'll see you in the morning."  Sirius extricated himself from her grasp and walked off quickly down the corridor, quietly whistling a tune.

Hermione stared after him until he was gone.  The floodgates opened again.  She slid to the floor, buried her face in her knees and cried.


	3. Chapter 2

But you would act like I was just a kid

Hermione found her way back to her room. The next morning found her curled up tightly on her bed, face tear streaked and blotchy, in a troubled sleep.  Jerking herself awake, she glanced toward the muggle alarm clock next to her bed.  Breakfast would be in an hour; she may as well get cleaned up and dressed for the day.  She walked carefully to the bathroom; each step a testament to the unfeeling way Sirius had taken her.  As if the bruises she noticed on her hips weren't enough to convince her that something was wrong in Sirius' treatment of her, the blood in her panties was.  _"None of my friends ever said they bled this much.  What did I do wrong??  I must not have reacted right to his advances, or else this wouldn't have turned out like this, he wouldn't have just walked away." _She took a scalding hot shower and scrubbed herself thoroughly.  Dressing in Jeans and a baggy shirt, she made her way to the Hall for breakfast.  She stepped up to the head table and said a cheerful "Good Morning."  She glanced with concern at Sirius' empty seat, as she took her own.  "_Ow"_

Severus Snape watched her quietly from the other end of the table.  Her wincing reaction as she took her seat was not lost on him, nor were the dark circles under her eyes.  _"The bastard should have taken more care with her."_  

As if on cue Sirius Black sauntered into the Great Hall sat down.  "Good morning all.  Lovely day today, isn't it, _Severus."_

The meal proceeded with the normal conversations.  Quidditch, Voldemort sightings, ministry news.  If anyone noticed the fact that Hermione was quiet, it was not commented upon.  She excused herself halfway through the meal and returned to her room.  Once again in the bathroom she tended to her bleeding.  By now she had convinced herself that this was just her period and nothing, physical, was amiss.

As she walked through the Gryffindor common room, she came face to face with Sirius.  Her face immediately brightened and she threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, um, hi.  I was just on my way to see if Harry wanted to play a game of Wizard's chess."  He carefully pulled her arms off of his neck and stepped out of her reach.

"Oh."  Her face fell.  "Well, if you want to get together later, I'll be in the library.  Maybe we could do something, a walk, or uh……."  She blushed, not exactly knowing the right words.

"Listen Hermione, I've been thinking about last night.  It probably isn't such a good idea to keep seeing each other.  You're just a kid."

Tears filled her eyes.  "I'm sorry.  I know that I didn't do good for you.  I promise, next time I'll be better."  She struggled to find the words to explain.  But how do you explain what you're going to fix, when you're not sure what you did wrong.

"No, I mean it.  Once was quite enough.  Now, leave me alone."  He pushed past her roughly and took the steps to Harry's room two at a time.

Shocked, Hermione quietly let herself out of the Fat Lady's portrait.  She wandered the halls of Hogwarts for several hours.  The tears did not come; she didn't feel much of anything.  Not emotionally, not physically.  Finally, exhaustion overtook her and she sat down in the second floor south corridor, near the DADA classroom.  She just sat there, hearing his voice in her head, over and over again. "_Once was quite enough"_

_Like we were never gonna last._

Oblivious to everything, she didn't notice that the sun went down, nor did she notice that she had begun to run a fever.  She didn't even notice the small pool of blood she now sat in.  She didn't notice anything until she heard Remus Lupin calling her name.

"Hermoine, there you are.  The whole castle has been searching for you.  We were worried sick.  You weren't at supper and Harry hadn't seen you since breakfast."

"I'm OK," she stammered weakly, "I guess I just fell asleep".  She struggled to her feet. Everything started to spin and then…

Remus caught her before she hit the floor and lowered her down gently. "Hermione.  Hermione can you hear me???" He patted her cheek and immediately felt the heat coursing through her body.  Then he sniffed, once, twice.  Even when the moon was not full, he still had the heightened sense of smell of his wolf half.  He glanced down and saw blood on the floor.  He picked her up quickly and took off running toward the hospital wing.

"Poppy," he screamed as he burst through the doors of the infirmary.  "I found her on the second floor.  She's burning up and, well, there's this blood, but I'm not exactly sure where it's coming from."  He laid her gently on the closest bed.  Poppy Pomfrey quickly began working her wand over the girl's body, flashing readings in the air.   Her face clearly showed dismay as the wand passed over her patient's hips. "I think you had better leave Remus, I'm sure Hermione would not want someone else here for this examination.  Find Albus and Harry, I will need to see them at once.  And alert the rest of the staff that she has been found."  She stood and pulled the curtains around the bed tightly, sighed and began removing the girl's clothing.  She would need to do a more physical examination of the damage.

A short while later, pulled the curtains back, to reveal a very quiet group waiting quietly at the other end of the room.  Albus, Harry, Minerva, and…Severus???  _"That's odd."_

She walked slowly down to the other end of the room.  

"How is she??"  Harry asked anxiously.  

"She is resting right now.  It's apparent that she's been…. injured.  She had some bleeding, which was complicated by infection.  Easily treated though.  Her fever has broken, the bleeding stopped, tissues repaired.  She should be able to return to her room tomorrow morning."  Although the report on Hermione's condition was given, it was obvious that there was more.

"What aren't you telling us, Poppy.  What kind of injury did she suffer?"  Albus Dumbledore had already heard from Remus where the bleeding appeared to be coming from.  Still, he needed to hear it from the Medi-witch before jumping to any conclusions.

"I found some bruises on her hips and outer thighs where someone has obviously grasped her hard I can't be sure, of course, without speaking with her about it, but my best guess is that she has been raped."

Outrage shown clearly on Severus Snape's face.  Clenching and unclenching his fists he struggled to keep himself in control.  _"I'm going to beat the bloody hell out of Sirius Black and love every damn minute of it." _ Minerva's voice interrupted his visions of blooded knuckles and Black's face pounded to a pulp.

"Mr. Potter, do you know where Miss Granger was last night during her absence from dinner?"  

"Y-y-yes, m'am.  She had a picnic with Sirius in the Astronomy Tower.  But, I can't believe he would do something like… like…. this."

"I see, then until she regains consciousness, our interrogations begin with Mr. Black," Albus said evenly.  It was clear to see, that although the wizard was known to have a kind heart, that he was clearly furious himself and struggling within to keep himself in control.

  
"NO!!"  Hermione Granger was now sitting up in bed at the other end of the room.  Horrified embarrassment etched across her face.  "Sirius did nothing wrong."

Everyone rushed to the other end of the infirmary gathered around her bed.  Harry sat next to her and grasped both of her hands in his. He ducked his head slightly, his eyes meeting hers. "What happened Hermione?" he asked gently.

"Well, he didn't rape me, if that's what you're all thinking.  He wouldn't do something like that," She looked to the older Medi-witch for support. Poppy Pomfrey just shook her head.  It was obvious that she didn't believe her.

"Hermione, the extent of your injuries is not consistent with….."

"He DIDN'T rape me.  Professor Snape, you know what happened, tell them."  The desperation was clear in her voice and in the face that implored him.

Snape groaned audibly and turned his back on the shocked faces that had turned to him.  He closed his eyes as images of his days as a Deatheater and a spy flooded through his mind.  Faces of countless women, muggle and magical, flew past his eyes.  Women who _were_ being raped.  Their eyes often haunted his dreams.  Those eyes were replaced with the tear-filled cinnamon eyes he saw in the Astronomy tower. Although clearly tormented, those eyes did not match the countless others.  He composed his face once again and turned to face the small group.

"I came across Miss Granger and Black last night.  She was not being raped," he stated simply.  He turned quickly and strode from the room. 

He was going to find Sirius Black.

Racing through the corridors, robes billowing, a black fury seeking out his prey, searching and furious.  When his search failed to turn up Sirius, he made his way to his office in the dungeons.  Turning the corner, he skidded to a stop.  Sirius Black leaned casually on the door to the potions classroom, grinning.

Resuming his stride, Snape walked right up to Black grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the opposite wall.  Still, Black just smirked at him.

"You could have taken greater care with her you bastard.  Do you have an idea the extent of the damage you inflicted??"  Snape forcefully held him up against the wall, forearm across his throat, but not hard enough to choke him, yet.

"Well, well, a little on edge are we, Severus.  Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain young resident of the castle you have the hots for, would it?  How'd you like the little show she put on for you last night??"  He narrowed his eyes and continued, "You can't seriously think she would ever be interested in the likes of you.  Especially when she could have me.  There hasn't been a witch yet who was.  When will you learn?  Oh well, I'm sure the image of me taking her will fill many a long, lonely night for you and your right hand."

Snape took two steps back, clearly shocked by the thought that it had all been a ploy to get at _him.  _He assessed his opponent with a renewed sense of calm.  He towered over Sirius Black by a good 4 inches, but what he gained in height he lost in his slimmer build.  All in all it would be a pretty evenly matched fight.  He wasn't just going to beat the hell out of Black.  _"I'm going to kill him."_

The two men advanced on each other.  Circling, and seeking the upper hand.  Before the first blow could be thrown two voices cried out in unison "Petrificus Totalus" and both men dropped to the floor. 

Harry and Albus assessed the two men lying on the floor.

"This childish behavior ends right here, right now.  When I release the spell you both will back off and listen to what I have to say.  Agreed??"

Two sets of eyes blinked in agreement.

"Finite Incantium"

The spell was broken and both men got to their feet, each eyeing the other up and down.  

Harry was obviously confused and dismayed by the revelations in the infirmary as well as the conversation he had just overheard.  He just stood and glared at his Godfather.

"While it has been established that Miss Granger was not physically raped last night.  It is clear that you, Sirius Black, did more than just take advantage of an innocent young woman.  You have overstepped the bounds of decent behavior and as such, have overstayed your welcome in this castle and on these grounds.  You will pack your things at once and leave. Do not return."

"As for you Severus, I think it best if you accompany me to my office until Mr. Black has left the grounds."

"Of course, Headmaster."

Severus, Harry, and Albus turned and began walking toward the steps, leaving Sirius Black standing alone.

"Oh, Severus," Black's sing-song voice came up from the dungeon. "If you ever do manage to get in her pants, just remember, I was there FIRST!" he spat.

The three men halted on the way up the steps.  Harry turned around and pulled out his wand.  Without turning, Albus grasped him firmly by the arm.  Severus was down the steps in a flash.  All the headmaster heard was the sickening crunch of flesh meeting flesh and the thud of a body hitting the floor.  

Still without looking, Albus Dumbledore grinned and said "Mr. Black I think it would be best if you saw the Medi-witch in Hogsmeade to get that broken nose repaired.  Come along, Severus, I know the spells to mend those broken knuckles."


	4. Chapter 3

_But now I've got someone who cares for me_

The days passed by slowly at the castle. The staff was walking on eggshells. Those who knew exactly what had transpired between Sirius Black and Hermione Granger did not speak of it. Those who didn't know, got the distinct impression that they didn't want to.

Hermione had immediately noticed that Sirius was gone. She repeatedly pushed everyone she could find as to his absence, but each time was just told that he had left and would not be returning. Hermione came to the only conclusion that her insecurities would allow her_. "Sirius left because of me." _

She replayed their final encounter in the Common Room over and over. "_You're just a kid," _haunted her dreams, awake and asleep. Realization dawned on early one morning in July. "_They all think I'm just a kid. No one will tell me where he's gone, I'm too young to handle it. Things are about to change." _

She stepped in front of the mirror with her wand. A whispered charm and the baggy T-shirt she was wearing began to shrink and mold to her form. Another charm and the jeans she wore shrank upwards to just below her buttocks, revealing very long and shapely legs. A very careful use of Glamour Charm and the dark circles and sallow cheeks were gone. Her unruly hair was quickly tamed and drawn back at the nape of her neck.

She appeared at breakfast, born anew. Harry's mind grasped frantically at the sight of the woman who sat beside him. He chose his words carefully so as not to offend her,

"Wow, 'Mione you look great, but don't you think it's a bit overdone for hanging around the castle?"

"I just felt like I needed a change," she replied, carefully lowering her voice to a purr. She tilted her head to the side slightly and gazed across the table at the thin man sitting opposite her.

Remus Lupin's gaze followed the line of her neck appreciatively, but very quickly looked away under the heat of Severus Snapes glare. "Morning Hermione," he mumbled before guiltily looking at his plate. The rest of the staff very quickly followed suit, confused by the sudden and radical transformation, which sat in front of them.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore exchanged very worried looks. It was obvious to them that Hermione Granger was struggling with some sort of inner demon which was eating away at the very soul of the person she was.

Albus had to make a painful decision. "Minerva, Severus, Miss Granger, I would like to have a word with you after breakfast. Severus, may we make use of your office?"

Carefully hiding his confusion, Severus Snape inclined his head in agreement. 

Following the meal, the four of them descended the stairs to the potions classroom. "Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to have a seat, we will be with you momentarily." Albus gestured to a seat in the front row. 

After the door to the Potions Master's office was closed and warded against sound, Albus turned to his colleagues. "I believe it is obvious that the time has come for Hermione to learn the true circumstances of her _relationship_ with Sirius Black. I believe she has come to the erroneous decision that she is to blame for what occurred."

Severus snorted at this and sat down hard in the chair behind his desk. Allowing himself an unguarded moment, he closed his eyes, bowed his head, and ran his fingers through his black mane. "We certainly know that's not the case."

"And we certainly are aware the blame does not lie with you, either, my dear boy." Minerva laid a hand on his shoulder, only to remove it quickly as he flinched at that slight touch.

"If I may be allowed to continue," Albus said quietly. "Since the person most affected by this situation other than Miss Granger is you, Severus, it seems that you should be the person to share those memories with her." He walked around the other side of the desk, opened the bottom drawer and pulled out Severus' student pensive.

Horrified, eyes wide, Severus looked from the pensieve to the person holding it. "Surely you can't be serious."

"I assure you I am most serious. She has every right to know the game that Black was playing with both of you. Either you will share the contents of this pensieve, or I will. If she continues with this self-hatred this whole situation has created, she will be useless to us. Also, you are very aware of how susceptible the pull of dark magic can be on someone who views themselves as reprehensible and inconsequential as she does right now."

"You don't pull any punches, do you Albus?? Very well, I will open my memories to her and lay them at her feet. He grabbed the pensive from the Headmaster's hands and set it in the middle of the desk. "Now get out and give me a few minutes to compose myself." He was infuriated that he had been backed into this corner and that the Headmaster had dredged up his past. He mentally flogged himself constantly for the acts he had committed, both as Loyal Deatheater and as spy. Now, one of the few people he actually called friend had used it against him, in favor of the confused young woman who sat outside the door.

"As you wish, Severus. After you Minerva." Albus opened the door for Professor McGonagall and slipped out himself, shutting it quietly behind him.

"Professor Snape will see you in a few minutes, Hermione" Minerva said softly. "It's time you got a few things straightened out and we feel it would be in your best interest to let Severus handle it. He will call for you when ready."

"Don't look so frightened, dear girl, he is not monster. Far from it." The older wizard put a comforting arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "I'm leaving you in good hands."

"Come Minerva, I hear the squid is quite active today. Care to take a walk by the shore?"

As the two old friends ascended the steps to the first floor, Minerva turned to Albus.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No. All I do know is Hermione Granger isn't the only person in this castle whose soul is being eaten away with self-loathing. Perhaps, together, they can find a middle ground, a safe place where they can relax and enjoy themselves."

_Wrote my name in silver sands._

The classroom door had no sooner slipped shut, than the door to the Potions Master's office swung wide. "Come in Miss Granger. Take a seat." Severus gestured to the chair opposite his own. Sitting in the middle of the desk was an hourglass shaped bowl, filled with some sort of silver sand. 

"Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"It is a pensieve, a sort of recording device for the memories of its owner," she replied evenly, not wanting to give away her confusion.

"Very good. This pensieve has been altered as well. It also allows me to see what the students of this school are doing, just by speaking their name into it. Obviously, it has been very useful in keeping an eye on the goings on of my Slytherin House."

Hermione smiled at this. No, the Slytherin's were not a house that could be trusted to their own devices. Someone responsible had to keep an eye on them.

"It has been decided that some of the memories contained in this pensieve are to be shared with you. You are aware of the animosity that surrounds Sirius Black and myself, as well as the history behind it??" he quizzed.

"Yes, professor."

"Very well then. Go to it girl. I'm sure you are aware of how this works." 

Severus laid his fingers on the base of the pensieve. Hesitating only briefly, Hermione did the same. Inside the bowl, the sands started to spin and whirl. Hermione found herself being pulled from one group of memories to another starting from most recent to earliest. Severus' mind controlled what memories she was allowed to see and denied access to those she wasn't.

Hermione quickly absorbed all she saw. From the episode which resulted in Sirius having his nose broken and being thrown out of the castle, to what he saw at the top of the Astronomy tower. She was made aware of the inner struggle he experienced, the need to protect her and the recognition that she was an adult, capable of making her own decisions. She saw him keeping watch on her through the pensieve, making sure Black stayed in line. She heard a conversation that had taken place early on the morning after the leaving feast. The conversation where Minerva had asked him to watch over her and protect her from Sirius. She saw the bits and pieces that she had lost; of the night she and Harry had gotten so drunk.

_"He carried me to my room and took care of me." _An embarrassing realization swept over her. Her eyes met his, "Oh Gods, I puked on you."

Severus chuckled briefly and motioned for her to finish watching. The last vision was that of Minerva whispering in his ear, "make sure she gets to bed safely."

The sands stopped whirling and they became aware that during the journey, their fingers had found each other around the side of the pensieve. Both pulled their hands quickly to themselves as they tried to reconcile what had been viewed.

Severus spoke first. "You see Miss Granger, Black was just seeking revenge on me."

Hermione countered, "Was he right, do you have a _thing _for me?"

Severus paused to collect his thoughts before answering such a delicate question. He wasn't quite sure he knew how to answer that question honestly. But he certainly didn't want to add anything more to the burden she was already carrying. "I assure you that I do care for you. You have been a magnificent potions student. The best I've ever had. Beyond that, I find that you are intelligent and find your company most intellectually stimulating. My interest in you is purely academic. You do understand that nothing that transpired is your fault, don't you?"

She smiled sadly at this. "I appreciate your candor Professor. I am now aware of the way Sirius manipulated both of us. I am also aware that, although quite well educated in most subjects, the opposite sex is quite a mystery to me. This is a situation I will remedy. I will make sure, should the situation ever arise again, I am prepared for whatever the next man, wizard or muggle, throws at me. I have some thinking to do. I do appreciate what you have shared with me tonight."

She was gone, leaving Severus Snape to stare after her, trying to unlock the meaning of her words.


	5. Chapter 4

_I think you know you've lost the love of you life. _

Several nights later found Severus Snape trying to relax in his sitting room. Seated in a wing backed chair by the fire he was trying to read the latest issue of Potions Master Weekly.  No matter how hard he tried, though, his mind would not remain on the periodical in front of him. Staring into the fire, he was still trying to work out the meaning of her words "_I will make sure, should the situation ever arise again, I am prepared for whatever the next man, wizard or muggle, throws at me."_

Suddenly Headmaster Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire. "Severus, could you please come to my office. We have a situation that needs your attention." Severus could not help but hear the note of panic in the old wizard's voice. 

Leaping to his feet, he grabbed a bit of floo powder from the crystal bowl on the mantle, called "Headmaster's Office", and stepped quickly through the flames.

Albus Dumbledore sat quietly behind the desk, a grave look upon his face. "Ah, Severus, thank you for coming so quickly. Please, have a seat."

As he moved to a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk, he noticed they were not alone in the room. Minerva McGonnegal stood quietly near the doorway. Harry Potter was frantically pacing the perimeter of the room, mumbling something that sounded like, "I just don't know what she was thinking. If I could have figured that out, maybe I'd know where she went."

"Mr. Potter, please take a seat." From the tone of Albus Dumbledore's voice, Severus could tell the graveness of the situation. Albus was not one to get so easily annoyed with the Boy Wonder. "Minerva," he gestured to a third seat near the fireplace. "Quickly now, Harry, tell us exactly what Hermione told you."

"She filled me in on what happened in the dungeons last week. But instead of being really upset about it, she was kind of treating it as a lesson. She's been going on and on about how she needed to do some work, to prepare for something like this. Said she couldn't learn what she needed to here at the castle. Said with what Professor Snape did to Sirius, no male here would ever come within 10 feet of her. Said she needed to get out of here, that she was going crazy," Harry paused, realized that he was rambling, and took a deep breath before continuing. "She's been pouring over all these magazines, Witches Weekly, muggle Cosmopolitan, you know, estrogen magazines. Tonight, after dinner, she said she was ready to move on to some more 'hands on' studies. I never thought for a minute that she would actually leave the grounds." He looked pleadingly to Severus, " If I had known, I would have stopped her. You have to know that."

Severus gave him an incredulous look, but said nothing. _"She's left the castle, and this little fool didn't see it coming. If this is our savior against Voldemort, is it any wonder the Dark Lord still lives? Gods where has she gone?" _

Albus ran a hand slowly down his beard, deep in thought. He sighed deeply, "Since I am sorely lacking in _estrogen _of my own, I shall defer to you, Minerva. Any clue what is going on in our Hermione's head, any idea where she could be?"

Minerva McGonnegal looked down at her hands folded primly in her lap and thought for a moment. She raised her head and spoke with careful words. "Never having experienced, thankfully, what Sirius Black has put that dear girl through, it is difficult for me to know exactly the frame of mind she is in. I've thought long and hard about the situation, trying to put myself in her shoes, trying to find a way to help her. Mind you, this is only speculation, Albus." The headmaster inclined his head in a gesture for her to continue.

Minerva cleared her throat and fixed pain-filled eyes onto a distant point in the room. "In the 7 years I have known Hermione Granger I have seen her fail at something only a handful of times. The polyjuice episode comes to mind. If I recall correctly, she spent the summer following her second year analyzing hair structures and developing a spell to quickly project an image of the owner from just a single hair. A spell the ministry uses quite often now when performing certain investigations. She views the unfortunate episode of Sirius Black as a failing on her part. I'm not saying she holds herself responsible for his reprehensible actions, more that she views her inability to see it coming and to control the situation as a failure on her part. As such, she is in search of the knowledge that she feels she is desperately lacking in. She is now aware that her first encounter was not what it should have been. I believe she feels that she needs to learn from that mistake, correct it, and in turn learn to be the one in control of her feelings and reactions." 

Minerva stopped, clearly becoming uncomfortable with the turn her explanation was taking. She forced herself to continue, her voice wavering a bit, "In essence, how to be the one in control of a sexual encounter. She has also slammed the door on any emotional reactions and is not even considering them into her equation. We are all adults here, and as such, we do understand how important emotions are in a the relations between witch and wizard, man and woman. It's been obvious for the past couple of weeks that she is not thinking clearly. She is setting herself up to fail again. As to where she has gone, I can't be sure of her exact destination, but wherever it is, she has gone looking for a man."

Albus nodded slowly, his mind wrapping around the words that had been offered. "Severus, leave immediately. There are still a few bands of those loyal to the Dark Lord. If she is recognized they will stop at nothing to snatch her away. Go first to Hogsmeade. Traveling by broom would be quickest. The residents will not allow me to drop the apparation wards they have erected surrounding the town. Their last experience with the Deatheaters has left them with an understandably bad taste in their mouth. If she left the area, she would have had to hire a carriage in town. There are no trains traveling at this time of night. I don't have to tell you to be careful. I know of more than a few of Voldemort's followers who would be most pleased to get their hands on you as well."

_You said I was the best you ever had. _

"Yes Headmaster." The Potions Master rose quickly, crossed to the fireplace and tossed a bit of floo powder in. He spoke clearly into the green flames. "Accio cloak, Accio broom," which brought the called items flying into his hands. Wrapping the cloak securely around his sholders and double checking that his wand was secure, he crossed to the window. He threw the stained glass double window wide, stepped up on the sill, and sat firmly on his broom. He looked back at each person in the room. "I'll bring her back." He spoke determinedly, leaving those watching no doubt that he would.

Harry approached the window and watched until Professor Snape was just a speck of black. After pulling the windows closed, he turned to the Headmaster and asked, "If Severus is in danger as well, what difference would it have made if I went after her?" 

Albus Dumbledore removed his glasses and rubbed his temples. "Minerva, would you please alert the staff to keep their eyes out for Severus and Hermione's return?"

"Of course, Albus. At once." She was out the door quickly. She had an inkling about the discussion that would follow. "_Wizards have such fragile egos." _

"Harry sit down."

Harry returned once again to sit opposite the Headmaster. Chin held high and spine straight, he listened to the older wizard.

"Harry, this is a very delicate situation. Hermione is confused right now. She has experienced very conflicting feelings at the hands of Sirius. What should be ideally for any woman a very tender experience was painful. Instinctually she is looking to correct that. Besides the fact that Severus is better equipped to deal with the dangers of this situation, he is also better equipped to deal with her instincts."

_ Because I'm in demand_

"Are you saying you want him to _sleep with her_?" Harry cried, face contorted with anger. 

"I am saying that this is now a very adult situation, needing to be dealt with as adults. If I am correct in my observations, while the two of you are very close friends, you and Hermione have never had any kind of a romantic interest in each other. Is that accurate?"

Grudgingly, Harry nodded in agreement.

"I have also observed that lately Severus is having a much harder time controlling his emotions. He feels horribly guilty about what happened to Hermione and cannot help but show it. This tells me that he cares a great deal about her, and his need to protect her is quite obvious. He is prepared to do whatever he has to, to make this up to her." Albus was treading very shaky ground now, but there was no turning back. "I think in this situation he may be better prepared to meet her needs."

As expected, Harry took Albus' words as a direct attack on his manhood. "I think I'm just as _prepared_ to meet her_ needs_ as he is."

Inwardly Albus grinned at how ruffled Harry's feathers had become. "_Typical, young, hormonal wizard." _"But you are not in love with her. And after everything that she has been through, love may be the only way to lead her back."

Clearly horrified by the last statement, Harry jumped to his feet, placed both hands on the desk in front of him, and roared, "Are you saying that overgrown bat is in love with her?"

Dumbledore was pushed too far. Rising to his feet, he took a similar stance and roared back at him. "Mr. Potter, that overgrown bat, as you so eloquently put it, has risked his life time and time again for you, for me, for all of us. He has suffered through physical torture, unforgivable curses, and mental anguish to try to end Voldemort's reign. He has proved himself as a man and has denied himself the physical comforts we all need to protect the people he loves. He has distanced himself from joys of life for so long, he doesn't even remember how it feels to love someone, at least not consciously."

Regaining a modicum of his former control, Dumbledore took his seat and continued evenly, "Similarly your friend has also put a barrier up and decided that emotions will play no part in her analysis of the more intimate of life's little joys. I believe that, together, they may be able to heal the wounds that the evils of this world has inflicted so cruelly on each of them and be able to, at least, be a comfort to each other. "

Shocked, Harry dropped back into his seat. His mind whirled and twisted and tried to make sense of what he had just heard.

"I expect that no matter what happens, you will be supportive of Hermione and will not interfere. It is quite possible that the impressions I have been getting are wrong, that Severus will simply return her to the castle, and nothing further will come of this. Either way, it is not your decision to make. I believe you had best return to your room. I will let you know when they return."

Harry only nodded and quietly left the room, shocked at what he had just heard. He was sure of one thing, "_I've never known Albus' instincts to be wrong about anything," _he thought. And although it sickened him a bit, he also knew that if the Headmaster trusted Hemione's heart to Snape, he had to as well.


	6. Chapter 5

_Your thinking of the way you should have held my hand._

The wind whipped through Severus Snape's hair as he raced at breakneck speed towards Hogsmeade. He was thankful for the games he played as a youth, leading the Slytherin team as seeker to 3 house cups. His mind was a tumult of thoughts. "_She has gone looking for a man._" When Minerva had uttered that, well it was like someone had kicked him in the face. A swirl of feelings ripped through his body, fury, possessiveness, regret, the burning need to protect her, and a million more he couldn't even begin to put into words. He needed to get control of himself right now. He could not find her and get her safely back to the grounds if he couldn't even think straight.

He set his broom down in the center of Hogsmeade, muttered a shrinking spell, a slipped it absentmindedly into his pocket. "If I was going 'looking for a man', where would I go?"****he asked himself, resisting the urge to grin at how absurd it sounded. Across the street, a door opened and loud music blasted through the quiet night air. A drunken wizard stumbled out of the Three Broomsticks and weaved his way down the street. Severus strode quickly across the street and entered the establishment. He dispensed of all formalities and went searching for Rosemerta. 

Rosemerta visibly brightened as her eyes settled on the tall man before her. She tossed her black wavy hair over her shoulder and eased up to him. "Severus, haven't seen you in quite a while. What brings you out this late, Sweet?"

He took her by the hand, slipping several gold coins into her palm. "Hogwart's business Rose. May I have a word in private?" Rosmerta glanced at her palm, and then back to Severus. Cocking on eyebrow, she slipped the coins into her very ample cleavage and led the way to a small room in the back.

As soon as the door closed behind him, her arms shot around the back of his neck and she pressed her body seductively to his. "This is indeed a surprise Severus, it's been many years."

"Ah, well then Rose, hold on now," Severus carefully removed her arms and backed her up a step or two. "This really is business." He drew his wand from his sleeve and carefully warded the room. "Has Hermione Granger been in here tonight?"

"Oh, Ok." The barmaid pushed a very pouty lower lip out for a moment, then met his eyes and smiled warmly. "Yeah, she was in here. Sirius was right. She really has changed. I almost didn't recognize her. She was…"

Severus interrupted her, "Black was here?"

_"Curious, I've never seen any emotion in those eyes, wonder what it would take to…" _She quickly stopped that train of thought, after all he had made it clear he wasn't interested, and she wasn't one to beg. "He was in here a few nights ago, going on and on about Dumbledore throwing him out and how Hermione had come onto him, poor misunderstood creature that he is. I didn't believe him for a minute. Anyway, Hermione asked me to call a carriage to take her to the apparation zone. Mentioned something about going in to the west end to a club called she heard about, "Inferno." Said she needed to get out and have some fun for a change. If that idiot Black's been messing with her, it's no wonder. Her carriage came and she left."

"Thanks Rose, you don't know how much help you've been tonight." He held up a few more coins, "Keep this between you and me?? Oh and a few more if you'll send an owl to Dumbledore, tell him what you just told me, and that I've gone in to London." He slipped the coins into her hand and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Sure thing, Sweet. Use the back door, you'll get out quicker. Hope you find her, she was always a good kid, that one." 

"Oh and Severus?" she called, "Just curious, how many times did you have to hit him to break his nose?" Severus climbed on his broom, turned to her and shouted "Once," and sped off.

She waved as he flew out of sight. "_Looks to me like Severus Snape has finally lost his heart."_ She sighed sadly, slipped the coins in her blouse, and called out the window for her owl.

Through the night sky, the dark man flew, racing toward the south, dark eyes searching for the landmarks he knew marked the end of the apparation wards. The night Lucius Malfoy was killed the town had been invaded by Deatheaters. Some of them wreaked havoc on the town and it's residents while Malfoy and a few others had descended on the castle in search of Severus. Since then, the residents of Hogsmeade had placed their own apparation wards on the town in an attempt to avoid a future attack. He hit the ground near a large oak, dropped his broom near the base of the tree, and with a "pop" was gone.

He reappeared in a side alley in muggle London. Glancing down, he realized what he wore. "_This is NOT the way to blend in." _Pulling his wand, he transfigured his frock coat into a simple, black, open necked shirt. A pass over his black cloak and he was wearing a long black duster. The black boots and trousers he already wore suited him and he kept them. A final charm pulled his long black hair into a pony tail at the back of his head. Walking out onto the street, he assessed himself in a shop window. "_That'll do." _

He spotted what the muggles called Cashpoint machine nearby. Realizing his lack of muggle funds, he cast a blocking spell on the camera he knew was in the little black window. Wishing he had another choice, but finding no other way, he flashed the wand toward the computer screen. Instantly a deluge of bills filled the slot at the bottom of the machine. Severus Snape pocketed the pounds and walked away quickly. Whispering "Finite Incantatum" when he was out of camera range.

He was familiar with this area of London. In his final years as a spy, the Deatheaters had taken great enjoyment in visiting the club scene. With all of the alcohol and drugs that were prevalent in the after-dark nightlife it was quite simple to 'pick up' a muggle girl and apparate her away, never to be seen or heard from again. Usually a night of torture and rape ensued at Malfoy Manor. Severus steeled himself against the visions, which began to swim before him. He had long since come to terms with the sins he committed in the past. He had done penance for those acts performed willingly as a young Deatheater with those acts performed as a spy.

He made his way several blocks up to an old Warehouse. The tall building had been remodeled and now bore a garish neon light that flashed "Inferno" in bright red letters. Outside, there was a line of people, which traveled around the corner of the building. Every time a group of people left, the doorman would let the same amount of people enter. Severus did not have the time to wait in line. He cast an invisibility charm and slipped through the door the next time it opened. Inside, it was so dim and crowded that no one noticed the tall, dark man who appeared out of nowhere.

_ And all the times you'd say you didn't understand_

Severus Snape viewed the scene before him with a disdainful sneer. The driving beat of a muggle song called "Battleflag" pounded through the air. He made his way to one of the many bars and ordered a drink. Leaving a few bills on the counter, he moved off into the room. You could feel the lust in the room. He was not oblivious to the long looks that he was getting from many of the women, and a few of the men. He just wasn't remotely interested. He wound his way through the crowd, his height a definite advantage to his search.

He found his way to an upper level of the club, where he could survey the whole dance floor at once. Scantily clad women gyrated on the floor, drooling men vying for their attention. "_They may be muggles, but women such as these were not without powers._ _More than one king had been brought to his knees by a beautiful woman."_ If Hermione Granger wanted an education in seduction and power, this was the place to obtain it.

His eyes scanned the crown, passing over woman after woman, searching only for honey brown curls and cinnamon eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he found her in the crowd. Grasping the railing to keep from collapsing, he took in the sight of her. Eyes closed, she danced in the throng of people, oblivious to the wolves who were stalking her. Her wild hair was piled on top of her head. Here and there curly tendrils brushed her bare shoulders. She had transfigured her clothing into an extremely short, black vinyl halter dress. He marveled at how she was able to dance with such wild abandon and not spill out over the top of it.

He continued taking in the sight of her, his dilated pupils moving down her body. A small waist widened into delectable hips, which ground and gyrated in beat to the music. Thigh high vinyl boots, laced up the side, encased legs that seemed to go on for an eternity. He closed his eyes briefly, imagining the feel of black vinyl wrapping itself around his bare back, hands full of curling hair, cinnamon eyes looking deeply into his soul…

Severus Snape jerked himself back to reality.

_You never had our love written in your plans _

He made his way downstairs and to the dance floor. At some point the music had changed into another driving beat, the singer begging someone to 'pour some sugar on me.' He located Hermione. A strange man made his way behind her and pressed his body against hers. She didn't even open her eyes, just continued on and ground herself against him. 

Suddenly she felt him. Through the hundreds of people that surrounded her, she felt _him._ Her eyes snapped open and locked with his. He continued moving through the crowd, his eyes never leaving hers. As he approached her, the music changed yet again, the beat slowing down. The crowd thinned out. The man behind her made to turn her around, but when he noticed imposing dark figure that was approaching, he thought better of it and disappeared into the crowd. 

He neared her, so close he could feel the heat coming off of her and see the trickle of moisture that was trickling from her collarbone and traveling down between her…

_ But now I'm in demand_

Her arms came around his neck. Without even realizing he had pulled her close to him, pressing her body to his and moving slowly in time to the music. Her fingers twirled through his hair, pulling it free to fall around and frame his face. His hands roamed over her bare back, pulling her closer, pressing her intimately against him. 

His eyes never left hers. Realization crossed her face as she felt the evidence of the power she had over him, then excitement, then …fear.

She pulled back quickly. He released her body and led her by the hand like a child, across the floor, out of club, and into the alley. She didn't say a word, just followed behind him, not sure what to do. He turned her to him and looked down at her confused face. He removed the charms from his clothing and wrapped his cloak around her. Gathering her closely in his arms, they disappeared with a familiar "pop" only to reappear beneath a large oak tree.

They spoke not a word. He retrieved his broom from the base of the tree, mounted it and pulled her sideways into his lap, still wrapped in his cloak. 

He took to the sky and began a slow trip back to the castle. He held her closely to him, but was careful to keep himself in check. He had seen the fear in her eyes, but did not take it personally. Anger surged through his veins as he recalled again who had put the fear there. "_If he appeared before me now, not even a full body bind would save him." _

She relaxed and settled against him. He tightened his arms around her waist, one hand coming up to absently stroke the hair that was blowing in the wind.

He noticed when she began to shake and realized she was crying. The tears that she had denied herself for weeks poured out. She grasped the front of his frock coat and rested her cheek against his chest. She made not a sound. He uttered not one word. Just continued to hold her to him, stroking her hair, winding his way slowly under the stars. Just when the tears stopped, he didn't know, he just knew that they had. As the castle came into view in the distance, he allowed himself the luxury of resting his cheek against her hair, breathing in the scent of her. He felt her smile into his chest, and snuggle in closer. Her arms came up and around his neck.

He touched down softly. Leaving the broom on the lawn, he swept her up in his arms and approached the front of the castle. Before he could utter a spell, the front door opened and Albus asked softly, "Is she alright?"

Severus nodded slightly and moved quickly down the steps to the dungeon. He strode through the potions classroom, his office, and into his private quarters. A whispered word and the door was shut and sealed, insuring their privacy. He carefully set her down on the sofa, keeping the cloak tucked tightly around her. He quickly moved to the fireplace and lit a fire. In a flash, he was back before her, kneeling on the floor, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I believe we have some talking to do."

  
  



	7. Chapter 6

_Don't ever think you saw the best in me_

Hermione raised her eyes to his. Her eyes moved away from his and focused on the fire. Struggling desperately, she searched for words.

She had felt his reaction as they danced. She had been amazed at the feeling of power that she felt surge through her body. She could completely change this man's entire rigid demeanor with just a touch. It was intoxicating. This is what she had gone looking for, control. The heat in the eyes bearing down on her was intense, strong. She could imagine what it would feel like to have this man over her, moving in her, taking her. "_Oh Gods" _Ripping, tearing, pain. _"What am I doing?" _she had thought. She stepped back, considering fleeing. He had stopped her then, just taken her hand and led her away. She had just followed him, like the child she was. Followed him into the darkness. 

She was wrapped up warmly and swept away. She had no control. She never would. Dimly she was aware of the wind in her face and realized that he was taking her back to Hogwart's. Back to where the memories were fresh, the evidence of her stupidity around every corner and masked behind every face. Something deep inside her snapped then, and the tears began to fall. She grabbed a hold of his lapel and prepared to push him away, but found she couldn't. He made no attempt to treat her as a child, rocking away her tears. He uttered not one word of inconsequential mush. Just held her as her torments released themselves were swept away.

Tears spent, she became aware of his arms that held her, of the hand stroking her hair, and of his cheek resting on her head. She had never known that Severus Snape could be gentle. She had never seen this side of him. Something in the very core of her body screamed that she needed to know him better. That within him dwelled a man who could protect her, slay her demons, save her. She slid her arms around his neck and tried to move closer, tried to will her body to be absorbed in his. _"This is a safe place." _There was nothing to fear in this man. Time ceased to exist. She remembered hearing Albus' voice and then they were here, with him on his knees before her.

She felt his finger on her chin. He turned her face back to his. Inquiring dark eyes gazed at her, trying to read the deluge of emotions that shone in her eyes. She struggled to move back a bit, to get a little distance between the two of them. She couldn't think at all when he was this close. She needed to be able to think and to stay in control. She knew what she wanted; she just wasn't sure how to get it. 

As she shifted position, he became aware of hints of black vinyl peeking out from gaps in his cloak. There was no way he could talk to her with her dressed like this.

He rose to his feet and clasped his hands behind his back to keep them from shaking. He turned his back to her and moved closer to the fire. "Change your clothing back," he snapped.

She was aware that he was struggling to keep the upper hand. She felt her confidence rise a notch. She rose to her feet, still wrapped in his cloak. "I don't think that would be wise," she whispered with exaggerated innocence.

He turned to face her. Although her lower lip protruded with a childlike quality, she held herself proudly erect and gazed at him intently. _ "We're back to this." _

" I said we have to talk. You are obviously aware of what you are doing to me, so I will not beat around the bush. I cannot talk to you while you are dressed like that, so if you would please…" 

"If you insist, Professor." She allowed the cloak to part at the bottom and raised one shapely leg to the sofa. She reached inside of her boot and pulled her wand out, very slowly, very deliberately. With a flick and swish the boots were gone, replaced by a pair of low yellow rain boots. She looked up at him, grinned, and kicked the boots off.

His only reaction was a slight twitching at the corners of his mouth. "The rest of it Miss Granger."

"Yes, Professor." 

Another flick and swish and something fell to the floor. She held his cloak tightly around herself. He moved toward her and bent to retrieve… a vinyl dishwashing glove. She smiled at the shock on his face, confident now in her ability to control him. He brought his face to hers, almost touching her lips. He lowered his voice and whispered, "Wait here." He turned on his heel, and opened a door opposite his office.

_"His bedroom." _This was going better than she thought. She glanced around quickly, finally having a chance to take in the view of his room. Impressions of cherrywood, forest green velvet, comfortable furniture, and dark paneled walls. Before she could get a clear impression of the room he was back. He had removed his frock coat and replaced it with a spotless white linen shirt. He moved in behind her and, ever so briefly, let his body come in contact with her's. He placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her toward his bedroom.

She did not resist.

"You'll find something more suitable lying on the bed. Change and wash up. I'll be outside waiting."

She spun around with an expression of shock on her face, then determination. She made to drop the cloak and he turned from her before it could hit the floor. "I said we were going to talk." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. 

_There's a side you'll never know_

When she emerged a short time later, he was seated on the sofa with a snifter of brandy grasped in one large hand. She was now dressed in a silk pajama top, which hung to her knees. She took a seat at the other end of the sofa, facing him. She pulled her knees up and rested her chin on the black fabric. "I had to roll the sleeves up a bit. The pants were just hopeless." He nodded slightly, and extended the snifter of brandy to her, which she accepted. Another one appeared in his hand. They sat quietly for a few minutes, staring into the fire, both trying to regain a measure of self-confidence.

He found his voice first.

"I feel that I do not need to recount to you my actions as a Deatheater, do I? Or that many of those actions were repeated as a spy?"

This was not what she had expected to hear. "No, sir," she answered carefully.

"I think we are beyond the formalities of Sir, Professor, and Miss. Would you not agree, Hermione?"

"Yes, Sir. I mean, Severus," she smiled slightly, a little more at ease.

His eyes sought hers, "I also believe that at this juncture of our _relationship _you are now aware that I have developed some feelings for you, both physical and emotional alike."

"Yes, Severus," she whispered.

"It is also plainly obvious, by your recent actions, that you did not enjoy what Sirius Black did to you. I'm not just talking about the brutal physical act, but more along the lines of what he did to your heart. Using you and throwing you aside."

She was shocked now and had to fight the urge to run from the room. She forced herself to remain sitting, but could only shake her head.

"I want it to be perfectly clear that I am not about to place myself in the same situation. I know that the students of this school view me as being inhumane and heartless. I am quite positive that a heart does beat within this chest. I am not about to turn it over to you to be a lab-rat in your studies. It beats like yours and can be broken the same. This will not be a quick shag with the Potions Master for some experience. I want more from you, Hemione."

"I give you my word that I will allow you to gain the knowledge and power that you are seeking. I will allow you full access to myself; body and soul. But, I expect the same of you. This is not to be a relationship where one is in constant control with the other following meekly. You and I are equals in this, and will gain and relinquish control to the other equally. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Her jaw was now gaping open and all she could do was nod dumbly.

"The only thing I cannot offer at this juncture are poetic proclamations. I have never been very good with that sort of thing, and do not expect to be so now. Perhaps you will be able to provide some guidance to me in that area. Time will tell."

He moved closer to her now. He took the untouched glass from her. He still held his drink in his other hand. Slowly he leaned closer and with an arm on either side, reached around to place both snifters on the table behind her. He leaned back again and unbent her legs, placed one in his lap and the other behind him. He raised one hand to her cheek and lowered his head to her. His mouth brushed hers ever so softly. Slowly, his mouth moved gently across her face, placing light kisses on her cheek. He stopped at her ear and whispered gently, "Are we clear on all of this?"

"Yes, Severus." 


	8. Chapter 7

_"Cause love and loving are two different things"_

Severus' hand slid from Hemione's cheek to tangle itself in the wild curls at the nape of her neck. He moved his fingers gently, caressing her, as he looked deeply into her eyes. Her eyes rolled briefly, and closed. He carefully leaned forward and brushed her nose with his, urging her to meet his gaze. She looked quickly from his eyes to his mouth and back again, inviting him, but too shy to initiate. He moved to take her bottom lip in his own and sucked gently. Of their own accord her arms came up to wrap themselves around his neck. She moaned softly and as her mouth opened to let the light sound escape, he deepened the kiss. 

She knew how to kiss. She had done enough snogging with various members of her class in darkened classrooms after curfew. This was different though. The boys in her class would immediately begin checking out her tonsils. There was no such invasion into her mouth from him. A little tentatively she decided to test the waters. 

Carefully she reached, tasting his mouth. He returned the gesture in kind and soon they were pushing and pulling, one mouth from the other. Teasing and taking. He giving no more than she offered.

At some point they moved to the floor, though how they got there, she did not recall. Gazing up at him, she reached out with uncertain hands. By firelight she learned every angle of his face. She traveled slowly. Fingers grazed his eyebrows and moved down the bridge of his nose, only to be caught gently by his teeth. The back of her hand continued up his jaw to his cheek, roughened slightly with a near-day old beard. Her mouth traced the same path as her hand, and continued further. She paused to nip carefully at the lobe of his ear before tasting her way down his neck.

Here she stopped and found herself at a loss. Her eyes searched him out again, pleading his for help. He smiled gently and traced the outline of one full, perfect lip with his thumb before claiming her mouth with his.

Slowly his hands began to move, and as they moved, his mouth quickly followed suit. As she had learned his face, he memorized her body. He saw the wonder in her eyes, heard the increasingly frequent gasps that escaped from deep within her, and felt her passion build. He tasted, licked, nibbled, and worked her into a frenzy. Her back arched, her hands clenched his shoulders in frustration; trying to grab what she could sense was floating just out of reach. When she could take no more, he tested her, worked her, and sent her spiraling to what her body was crying for. He rose slightly and moved up to look at her face. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, and her mouth formed a perfect O of surprise.

Slowly she returned to herself and opened her eyes. The contented look was followed by a knitting of her brows. She chewed delicately on her bottom lip, not sure how to proceed. He rolled then and she found herself above him. She leaned into him and began kissing him. Unsure of herself, she made no move to deepen the embrace. 

He resumed the role she was most familiar with. He became her teacher. His hands covered hers, guided her in the curriculum that was his body. Teaching her the touches, caresses, and strokes. She learned knowledge of his anatomy that no written word could provide. Taste, smell, and the sound her lessons brought from him. Eventually his hands left hers and returned to her body. Once again, the duel began. One to the other, give and take. 

He carefully guided her over him. Although she now held the position of power, he saw fear flash briefly in her eyes; only to be pushed back, trust taking its place. 

She lifted her hips and guided him into her. Neither moved, neither breathed. She was, once again, clearly confused as how to proceed. She tried moving straight up and down, bouncing like a ball. 

_"That's clearly not right," _she thought. Not sure of where to put her hands and what to do with her body, she looked to him for help. He bailed her out once again, and began the next lesson. He pushed her back until she sat upright, bracing her hands on his chest. He placed a long hand on either hip. "Dance," he directed her.

She struggled to wrap her mind around that one word, to puzzle it's meaning. "Dance for me, Hermione," and as his voice wrapped her in velvet, she began to dance. She imagined the driving beat of the music and ground her hips in time. The beat grew in intensity. He knew the song as well.

He watched her as the music played itself across her face, a tune heard only by two hearts. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed. She moved in wild abandon. The tempo increased and the words grew desperate. Allowing himself one last look at the dancer she had become, he threw his own head back against the floor, closed his eyes and together they heard their bodies sing.

She collapsed against him and the tempo slowed. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled to his side. She snuggled against him. He murmered something and a blanket was lowered over them. Another incoherent sound and 2 pillows appeared. A third and the floor under them softened. By firelight they lay entwined.

_ You set your sights far too low_

She finally broke the silence. "What now?"

His eyes widened at this. "Excuse me??"

"What now?"

The question clearly obviously distressed him. His reaction sent fear straight to her heart.

He rolled to his back and covered his eyes with his arm. "Hermione, even I need a little time to… um… recover a bit."

"Gods, Severus, you truly are a git at times. I don't mean what's next with _that_; I mean what's next with _us_? Obviously I understand that this has to be kept quiet. You don't want to be seen as being _with _me. Where do we go from here?"

He was clearly getting angry now. "I thought I made it perfectly clear. There will be no sneaking around, no pretending _we_ don't exist. If you are not prepared to see this through, then we have made a grievous mistake, Miss Granger."

By this time they were both sitting up on the floor, glaring at each other.

"Oh, it's _Miss Granger_, is it? Well listen up you dolt. For your information, I was only thinking of you. Trying to spare you the humiliation of having to be seen with me. I haven't got a reputation for being too bright lately. I'm sure people will be wondering whatever possessed you to take up with the likes of me." Her lower lip had begun to quiver.

"Hermione, listen to me." She looked at the floor and gathered the blanket tightly around herself. "Listen to me. Do you want to be seen with a former Deatheater?" Her eyes flew to his face. "Does that thought bother you??" 

"No, of course not." She moved closer to him, and curled up on his lap.

"I didn't think so. Ever the brave Gryffindor. Why ever would you think that the reverse could be true? You have got to trust my actions. These actions will not include hiding the fact that we are, indeed, a _we. _I told you once tonight that there would be no poetic statements on bended knee. This extends to no strolling through the halls arm in arm, holding hands under the dinner table, or snogging in the Gryffindor common room. There will also be no doubt as to where my heart now lies and I refuse to play silly games to hide that fact."

"Now if you don't mind, it's been a long night and I am very tired." He layed down on his side and faced the fire. Blinking back tears, she rose to her feet and looked around for the PJ top she had been wearing. Pulling it on over her head, she moved toward the door.

He sighed heavily from the floor. "Hermione," he spat out, clearly annoyed with her once again.

"Yes," she answered, her voice quivering slightly.

"Will you lie down and _please _go to sleep?" he asked softly. She could hear he was smiling.

She quietly sighed in relief, returned to him, and lowered herself into his arms. Curled around one another, wrapped warmly in the blanket, bathed in firelight, they slept.  
  



	9. Chapter 8

_Now I've got someone who cares for me_

Warm memories flooded through his mind. Words that were spoken and implied, agreements that were made, and a future that held a bit more promise. Stretching a bit, he rolled over and opened his eyes, finding himself gazing at a dying fire. Sitting up quickly he looked around. She was gone.

Anger surged through him briefly, then desperation and a bit of self-loathing. He groaned aloud and winced at the sound_. "What have I done to her?"_ He could not hold her to any sort of agreement that was made last night. Her obvious frame of mind had clouded her judgment. Clearly a good nights sleep had brought her to her senses. _"The thought of a relationship with me is probably as much a nightmare as what Black did to her." _A vision of her tossing herself out the Gryffindor tower window flashed before his eyes.

He leapt to his feet. He searched for his wand and found it lying underneath the pile of his discarded clothing. With a flick of the wrist, the clothes were once again upon him. He flew through the door and into his office. Throwing open the drawer, he pulled out the pensieve. He spoke her name "Hermione Granger"

"Severus Snape"

His eyes flew to the classroom door. She stood in the doorway holding a tray. "_Thank Merlin." _Furious cinnamon eyes flew from his face to the pensieve and back again. "What in the hell do you think you're doing??"

He carefully chose his next words. He did not want to reveal the desperation that had seized him; she would view that as weakness. "I might ask you the same thing. Upon awakening I discovered that you had disappeared. I was merely trying to locate you."

Stalking over to the desk, she slammed the tray in the middle of his desk and began her assault. "Is this the way it's to be then, Severus?? Every time I disappear and you can't find me, you'll go gazing in your magic crystal ball like Sybill friggin' Trelawney. Do you plan to spy on me?" Hermione had an evil flash in her eyes, "What's next, watching me take my clothing off, soap my body up in the shower. Perhaps you would like to observe me applying some body lotion to my bare legs, or maybe you want to hear me whisper your name while I imagine my hands are yours." She had been slowly advancing on him and now stood merely inches away from him. Her mouth was set with fury and he could feel the angry heat coming off of her face.

Her comparing him to Sybill Trelawney was more than enough to infuriate him. "It's not a Gods damned crystal ball." Then, the image of her thinking of him while she pleasured herself flew through his mind. "And if you are insinuating that I plan to use it to spy on you like some kind of a lecher, I can assure you that I have absolutely no desire to do so. I do not take my pleasure in mere visions. If I'm going to enjoy looking, then I will be sure to do so at a time that my hands are readily able to follow."

They were both panting angrily now. Since they were staring right into each other's eyes, they were both aware of the instant their tenuous fury transformed. Hermione threw herself at him, literally. He had no choice but to catch her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned on his heel and stalked to his bedroom, never breaking contact with her mouth, stride not faltering once. She unwrapped her legs from his body and felt her self being dropped to his bed.

He was upon her in a flash. A quick mating of bodies followed. There was no slow burn, no need for foreplay. Their bodies completed what their heated words had begun. Several minutes later, they lay side-by-side sweating and panting. 

Once again, Hermione was the first to find her voice. "So why did you feel the need to spy on me?"

Severus closed his eyes painfully and wrapped his arms around her, gathering her close. "Oh Hermione, my intention was not to spy on you. I was envisioning that you had regrets about the turn things took last night. I was afraid you were doing something drastic. All I can offer is my most sincere apology and the promise that I will never use the pensieve to spy on you. I will warn you though, if I have an inkling that you are in some sort of danger, I will not hesitate to call your name into it."

"Ok, then, that's settled. Let's go." She removed herself from his arms, jumped out of bed, and started straightening the clothing that she still wore, more or less. When she finished, she held out her hand.

Severus just looked at her incredulously. "Where are we going?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "In case you didn't notice the time, we missed breakfast this morning. So after I got dressed, I stopped by the kitchen and had Dobby make up a tray. That's what's on the tray on your desk. Now straighten yourself out and lets go, I'm famished."

Before she reached the doorway, she heard a low, sensual voice call out. "Oh Hermione"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Yes, Severus?"

"Are you sure I can't watch you shower through the pensieve just once in a while?" he asked with feigned innocence. "Please??"

"No, Severus." She resumed her course to his office. From the living room he heard her call out, "At least not until I get my own pensieve altered to do the same."

Chuckling at this he rose and joined her for breakfast.

_ He wrote my name in silver sands_

The weeks flew by with Hermione and Severus falling into a comfortable routine. 

Severus spent his days in the lab. He spent the bulk of his summer days making the potions the staff used regularly throughout the year. Potion usage was a regular part of most teachers' curriculum. Care of magical creatures, herbology, and DADA were the classes that put his talents to the most use. Hermione spent her time relaxing with Harry, reading, or assisting Severus in the lab. 

Meals were shared in the Great Hall with the rest of the castle's summer inhabitants. True to his word, Severus made no attempts to hide the fact that the relationship between Hermione and himself had changed. They now appeared for breakfast together, sat side-by-side for all meals, and left after supper together, bidding all goodnight. Nights were spent together in Severus' chambers. Neither made an attempt to label the relationship and at no time was the word love uttered by either party.

The summer occupants of the castle had become accustomed to the changes that had occurred. While most were a bit uncomfortable initially, they quickly accepted the relationship between Severus Snape and the young woman who was, until just recently, a student. It soon became obvious that Hermione's influence had softened the Potions Master demeanor just a shade. Where-as in the past he took his meals in silence and left immediately after dessert, he now joined in the conversations that took place during the meal. He began to take a break in the afternoon and sought out members of the staff from time to time just to share a story or cup of tea. He even had taken to sharing a game of Wizard's Chess with Harry several evenings a week, following the evening meal.

Hermione sat on the sofa late one night sipping a cup of tea. At the opposite end of the sofa, Severus was reading the seventh years potions book and making notes for his first week's lessons. Hermione ached to reach out to him, to whisper the words that were screaming through her heart. _"I love him." _Every morning she swore this would be the day she told him. But, by nightfall, she had decided that she did not want to risk _not _hearing the sentiment returned. He had made it quite clear to her that that sort of thing was not his style. _"Still, it would be nice to know." _

He heard her sigh quietly as she place the empty cup on the table. He smiled and set his book and notes aside. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small, flat box. He held the box out to her. "I had something made for you in Hogsmeade today."

She accepted the box and looked quizzically first at him, then at the box. With wide eyes, she opened up the lid. Shaking fingers pulled out a long silver chain. On the chain was a miniature replica of his Student's pensieve, filled with silver sand. She was speechless.

He slid closer to her and took it out of her hands. Gently he placed the chain over her head and lifted her hair to allow it to fall around her neck. He grinned at her wickedly "You said I couldn't watch you shower until you got one of your own. I expect that now that requirement has been met. I had it filled with sand from my own pensieve. The sand acts as sort of a safeguard. If you get any ideas of _sharing_ it…."

Her indignant tone interrupted him, "I would never! Severus, how could you even think something like that?"

He laughed outright at this. "My your feathers sure do ruffle easily. May I continue?" She nodded. "Or in the event it gets lost, it has been charmed as a sort of portkey. If anyone other than you touches it, the sands will instantly be recalled from whence they came, as will the offending party. Sort of a precaution to protect my privacy, you do understand."

She giggled at this and then threw herself into his arms. "Oh Severus, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." She kissed him passionately, but pulled away before things could get heated up. She looked at him and inquired, "Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything, you just need ask."

She smiled innocently and asked him, "Will you please go take a shower now."

He was more than happy to oblige, knowing that two would soon occupy the shower.


	10. Chapter 9

_I think you know you lost the love of your life_

"This is the third evening in a row you two have sat here playing chess. Will one of you just hurry up and win already?"

Hermione Granger was irritated beyond belief. Irritated with Harry. Irritated with Severus. Irritated with the never-ending heat. The two wizards were once again locked in battle in front of the fireplace of the Great Hall. "_Gods forbid should they miss a night." _She had heard about chess games going on for days on end, but had never actually seen it. She was bored. She had gone to bed alone the last three nights due what the castle referred now to as "The Game." She had awoken in the morning to find the bed empty as well. Severus awoke early to plan his strategy in The Game. Had she not had dim memories of waking briefly to find a warm body wrapped around hers, she would have sworn she slept the nights alone. Harry had no time to spend with her either. He too was obsessing about The Game. Everyone else spent the days talking about The Game and the evenings observing The Game. She was bloody sick of The Game and it was all she could do not to raise her wand and incinerate the board and pieces. 

She was through with The Game.

Hermione stormed into the Great Hall, "I have had it with this Gods Damned Game. If this is not over TONIGHT, then I am moving back to Gryffindor. Oh and don't look so smug Harry. I mean to have the whole tower. You can move to the friggin dungeons so you two can continue The Game there. I'm going for a walk!" SLAM went to door.

Harry looked at Severus and smirked. Harry Potter actually smirked at Severus Snape. "You want to throw in the towel, old man?? Sleeping in the dungeons is not as big of a change for me as sleeping alone will be for you."

"Shut up and play, Potter."

But Harry was right. He didn't want to spend his nights alone. Hermione was too important to him. Although he was sure she would calm down in a day or two, he didn't even want to be parted from her for even one night. He studied the board carefully and made his move.

There was a sharp intake of breath from those around him. Harry's mouth dropped. Slowly Harry reached out to the White Queen, and moved. 

"Checkmate?"

"So it is Harry. Very good game. Now if you will all excuse me, I have a pressing matter that needs my attention. Goodnight all." The Potions Master was out the door in a swirl of black.

Harry sat back in his seat and smiled. "Well, if I had any misgivings about Hermione and Snape, they sure are gone now. I can't believe he just threw the game for her." 

Dumbledore stood up and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I can, Harry. I most certainly can."

Harry began cleaning up the pieces, carefully placing each one back in its box after thanking it for a game well played. The small audience was moving around and saying their goodnights. 

Suddenly there was a crash. Harry was on his knees grasping his forehead; the chess box forgotten at his feet. "Voldemort."

Dumbledore was upon Harry in a flash, helping him to his feet. "Can you tell how far away he is??"

Harry closed his eyes, trying to steel himself to the burning pain. "Not sure exactly, but I can tell he is active and his attention is focused at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore sat down and appeared to be deep in thought. He suddenly looked to Remus Lupin. "Get outside and find Severus and Hermione. They are not safe even on the grounds right now. Hurry."

Before Lupin could reach the door, Severus Snape came flying through it. "He was breathing heavily and he face was several shades whiter than normal. "There is a Dark Mark in the sky over Hogsmeade. I can't find Hermione."

_I was the best you ever had_

Below Hogsmeade, a broom flew high and fierce. Sirius Black had a very important gift for his Dark Lord. He held a limp form on the broom in front of him. Setting down near an oak tree, he threw the bundle over his shoulder and was gone.

Almost instantaneously he reappeared, dropped his cargo, and fell to his knees in front of Voldemort. "Master, I have brought the mudblood. I snatched her right from under that old fool Headmaster's nose. She never knew what hit her."

Demon red eyes gazed at the figures on the floor. Voldemort motioned for Sirius Black to rise. "Well done Sirius. You have once again proven yourself and have earned a spot back in my good graces." He pointed his wand at the unconscious girl. "Enervate."

Hermione immediately opened her eyes and made to get to her feet. She felt a boot in the center of her back, forcing her to the ground. "You will bow before the Master." She looked sideways into the face of Sirius Black.

"Bastard, I bow to no one." Her hand flew to her sleeve and found her wand ….missing.

Sirius dangled it by its end, swinging it back and forth. "Did you lose something, you lousy mudblood whore?" He kicked her hard in the side, forcing her to roll to her back. "What's wrong Hermione?? You don't look so good. Too many late nights in the dungeons? Don't look so shocked. It's a pity that incompetent buffoon you call a Headmaster never made sure the passageway from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts was kept sealed. You never know who could find their way in at night."

Another kick had her back on her stomach. She struggled to stay conscious. Several more blows exploded, in her head, in her ribs, across her back. She could feel a trickle from her nose and could taste blood in her mouth. 

Voldemort spoke now. "As much as I do enjoy the sight of filthy blood being spilt, I must insist that you stop, Black. She is of much more use to us alive, than dead. Ah, I see our host has joined us. Draco, get Miss Granger to her feet."

She was aware of being drug to her feet, and of ice blue eyes meeting her own. "Granger we meet again." 

Draco released her and moved out of her view. She tried to lift her head to meet Voldemorts eyes, but the view swam and she dropped to her knees, wretching violently. She was unable to open her eyes at this point, never the less rise again to her feet.

"Draco, get her up again and stop this bleeding. She must remain alive until I have time to complete stripping her Source."

She realized that she was being carried gently. She felt herself being lowered onto a hard surface. Then soft words were spoken as a warmth moved through her body. She looked up into the blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. They flashed briefly with a warning.

"Are you finished with her yet, Malfoy?" Voldemort hissed. 

"In a moment My Lord. Just a few more charms." He bent over her once again, closely examining the injuries to her head. She felt the gash on her forehead heal and she was helped into a sitting position. Gentle fingers probed the blood-matted hair on the back of her head. The blond man moved in for a closer look at the wound. She heard him speak almost directly into her ear. "Obey him, play along, and we all may survive this." She felt healing warmth on the back of her head. 

She was able to look around the room. She was in a large dining room. Draco had laid her on the banquet table in the middle of the room. She quickly took note of the painting over the fireplace and realized it was Lucius Malfoy. 

"Are you quite through with the trollop, Draco?"

She was drug to her feet. "Yes Master. She will live, for now."

"Very good. It's time to start the ritual."

She stood proudly on her own feet as the skeletal figure of Tom Riddle approached her. He looked her up and down, appraising her. He lifted his upper lip in disgust and sneered "Which one of you two wants to strip her?"

Draco immediately stepped forward. "Please Master, let me."

"Quite eager are we, Draco. Well for the short time she lives after her powers are stripped, you may have her. Although, I am surprised you have a taste for Mudbloods."

Before she had a chance to react, she felt her pants disappear. 

At Hogwarts mayhem had broken out. Wands were drawn, theories formed, voices, shouts, general confusion. Only Dumbledore sat quietly with his eyes closed, mouth moving. After several minutes he opened his eyes. "SILENCE" came the commanding roar of Albus Dumbledore. 

"Sit down, all of you. Get a grip on your emotions.," he instructed.

Minerva McGonnegal, Remus Lupin, and Poppy Pomfrey instantly obeyed. Severus Snape and Harry Potter did not. They completely ignored Albus when he gave the order the second time. So caught up in forming a rescue plan, they didn't even hear him the third time. But, when Albus Dumbledore drew his wand, they could not help but feel the power that surged through the room. They turned, eyes wide and mouths shut, to face the Headmaster.

"I believe that I do not have to point out the fact that emotional outbursts such as this will not only accomplish nothing; but, will most likely end up getting us all killed. I believe that I said to _SIT DOWN."_ Immediately Harry and Severus dropped into chairs.

"Now then, I raised the invasion wards on the castle proper as well as summoned the remainder of the staff from their rooms. They should be arriving momentarily. I also have shut the floo network in the castle down to avoid invasion by that method. Remus, get up to the owlery and owl the ministry and let them know what has happened." 

Various members of the summer staff began arriving and were quietly cued in by the others to what had occurred.

Albus turned to Harry and Severus. "Obviously, your first and foremost concern is Hermione's safety. I want to remind you that we do not actually know that Voldemort has taken her. She may be somewhere in the castle or on the grounds. A thorough search must be undertaken immediately."

Severus Snape's eyes flashed as a spark ignited. Mumbling something about "why didn't I think of this right away," he went running from the Great Hall.

Albus began to assign duties to those still seated such as preparing for casualties, keeping lookout from the 4 towers, and further strengthening and expanding the wards.

Severus Snape rushed back into the Great Hall carrying his Pensieve. "I can watch Hermione through here. Maybe we can figure out where she's at."

He sat the Pensieve on the table and called her name into it. "Hermione Granger."

_Because I'm in Demand _

Hermione came into view.

Draco Malfoy stepped in front of her and reached up to obviously knead her breasts roughly. Once again, the warning was in his eyes. Then with a wrench of his hands, he tore her shirt from her. Her bra followed behind. He trailed one finger over her right nipple as he stepped away again and came in behind her.

Over her shoulder, Severus could make out the painting of Lucius Malfoy. "She's in Malfoy Manor."

Voldemort loomed over her. The red eyes were drawn to the pendant which dangled between her breasts. "What have we here? A time turner?" One bony hand reached for the minature pensieve and tore it from her neck.

Severus Snape had only a second to react. "He's coming here, NOW!"

In a flash of light, Voldemort stood in the Great Hall, surrounded by a dozen witches and wizards. He turned to find himself face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

  
  



	11. Chapter 10

_You're thinking of the way you should have held my hand_

"What have you done?" Sirius Black advanced on Hermione Granger, 2 wands pointed directly at her. "Where has my Master gone, what sort of magic is this?"

She felt Draco Malfoy grab her roughly from behind and spin her around to face him. "You had better speak up Granger. Else I may be forced to let this dog have you."

"Get out of my way, Malfoy." Draco Malfoy was pushed out of the way. "You're going to _let_ me have her? As if you could stop me." Sirius Black resumed his advance on Hermione. "Since I was interrupted, I will say this one more time, what have you done?"

Hermione looked at the dark haired man. She couldn't talk, she couldn't breathe. She saw him raise a wand and his mouth moved. She didn't hear the words that were spoken. All she could hear was this strange buzzing in her ears. 

"Petrificus Totalus."

Sirius Black fell to the floor with a resounding thud.

"Accio wands."

Both wands went flying from Black into the hands of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione raised wide eyes from the figure on the floor to see a smile on Draco's face. "Well done, Hermione. Not sure exactly what you did, but well done nonetheless." The ice blue eyes swam before her and the world went black.

Draco jumped forward and caught his former classmate before she hit the floor. He rushed again to the table and laid her out. Blood had again begun to trickle from her nose and mouth. Once again, his hands and wand moved across her body. He struggled analyze the readings his wand was giving him. "_Damn, I should have paid more attention in Madame Pomfrey's Healing Arts classes."_

He performed what magic he could and was relieved to note that the flow of blood had again been quelled. He removed the sapphire button down he wore and with a flash of his wand she was wearing it. He performed a warming spell on her ice-cold body. Pulling up a chair, he took her hand in his and waited.

_ And all the times you'd say you didn't understand_

In the Great Hall Voldemort was trapped.

Harry Potter's voice issued out a command and suddenly the Boy Who Lived held two wands. The phoenix feather brothers, one Holly and one Yew. The wands quivered and hummed with a life of their own. A band of power appeared, uniting the two wands as one. Staring at the wizard who killed his parents, Harry Potter began to chant. No one was sure of the words, but the effect was clear. Harry Potter was stripping Voldemort of his source. A green, glowing stream flowed from the Dark Lord to Harry's 11-inch wand.

Calmly, Albus Dumbledore cocked his head slightly, smiled and said, "It's been a long time, Tom."

"It certainly has Professor Dumbledore." The name spewed from the barely-human creature's mouth like a foul word. "I'm sure you hoped never to face me again you senile excuse for a wizard."

Albus chuckled at this, "Ah, Tom, time has not made you any less arrogant. You are amusing. Look around you. You are wandless, you're powers are being drained, and you are surrounded by powerful wizards and witches who WILL see you destroyed."

Dumbledore spoke now to Severus Snape, infuriating the Dark Lord even more. Dumbledore had turned his back to him and he was unable to do anything, helpless. The magical rubbish the boy was spewing was powerful, far stronger than any he was ever able to do. What he would give to have his wand, to point it at Dumbledore's back and issue the Unforgivable that would finally make Hogwart's his. 

Voldemort's eyes fastened on the traitor in black. Once a trusted servant, he had crossed to the light side and helped to bring about the end of his Death Eaters. "Don't look so worried, Severus. Even in my absence, I'm sure Malfoy and Black will take good care of Miss Granger. They may even take the time to pleasure the Mudblood. That is, before they gut her and hang her at the gates of Hogwarts." He enjoyed the look of panic that took over the Potion Master's face.

Chuckling slightly again, Albus patted the tall man on the arm. "Leave now for Malfoy Manor, Severus. Rest assured my friend, I am sure you will find her safe. Do not act in haste."

He turned look Voldemort in the eye and explained "Draco has been working on our side since his father's death."

"I am sure he has seen to Hermione's safety. As soon as we dispose of the business at hand, I will send you further assistance." Albus nodded to Severus and smiled reassuringly.

_ You never had our love written in your plans_

Severus moved quickly from the door, to the dungeons to retrieve his broom, and then outside. He took to the sky and made for the Aparation Zone. He had seen the state of her condition in the Pensieve; the bruises and the blood. Something inside him told him he had to hurry. He had told her there would be no proclamations of love. But, he was wrong. He had to tell her he was wrong. _"I love her," _drove him faster.

Hermione's eyes fluttered and opened slowly. She looked at Draco and smiled. Every inch of her body hurt. She realized that she was still injured quite badly; but, she also knew she was safe. She licked her dry lips and croaked "Water."

"Sorry, Granger. I'm sure that you are still injured internally. Nothing by mouth for you until we get you taken care of." Draco spoke softly and smoothed her hair back from her face.

"I want to go home, Draco." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I need to go home."

"Ssshhhhhhhh," he soothed. "I can't try to move you now, not even to apparate. But, they will be coming soon. When I realized that Black had brought you here, I sent an owl to Hogwarts before making my appearance to Voldemort."

She panicked a bit at the sound of Black's name and looked around a bit frantically. "Where is he?" She raised her head a bit and saw him lying on the floor, still stunned.

Draco followed her line of vision. "Lousy SOB. You know, he was in league with Peter Pettigrew when Harry's parents were killed. He figured out that siding with Voldemort against Dumbledore was a mistake and tried to kill Pettigrew to cover his tracks. But, when Dumbledore threw him out of the castle and Harry turned his back on him, the cur came crawling back to the Dark Side."

Hermione started coughing, and, with Draco's help, turned to the side to allow the blood that was once again filling her mouth to flow to the floor. Once again, Draco cast the charms he knew, trying to staunch the red. Once again, the bleeding stopped.

She lay on her back again, clutching Draco's hand desperately. "I want Severus," she cried like a child.

"I'm sure he's coming. Just hang on Hermione." Draco did his best to hide the fear that had taken hold of him. _"I just hope he hurries." _"Severus is it now? Harry told me the two of you had gotten quite close. Never thought you had it in you, Granger," he teased lightly.

She looked confused. "Harry?"

"Yes, Harry. After my father was killed, I realized that Voldemort had to be destroyed if the wizarding world I loved was to continue. I come from an old line of wizards and we weren't all evil. I was a Deatheater who managed to "escape" the ministry to return to the Dark Side. Still, I have been able to keep in touch with Albus and Harry. We were just waiting for the right time to strike down Voldemort."

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes now. She drifted off, lulled by the fingers that were gently stroking her hand. The last words she heard were soft, "Sleep now, Severus will be here soon."

At the castle, the stripping was complete. Voldemort lie in a heap on the floor of the Great Hall. Red eyes still flashed his fury.

Albus Dumbledore raised his wand. "My friends if you will join me. This ends now. The ministry will overlook the use of an Unforgivable on this occasion, I can assure you. Together now."

"Avada Kadavra"

In a blinding flash of green, the Dark Lord was no more.

Harry took the longer of the phoenix feather wands to the fireplace and laid it inside. He pointed is own wand at it and it burst into flames. The final link to Voldemort was severed. The scar on his forehead vanished.

Everyone was silent. Harry spoke first. "Oh Gods, what about Hermione?" He rushed toward the doors, preparing to follow after Severus for Malfoy Manor.

"Wait," Albus instructed. "Take Poppy, Remus, and Minerva with you. Although Draco should have secured the area, you should be cautious."

In a matter of minutes, the group flew through the sky, flying southward toward the large Oak tree.


	12. Chapter 11

_But now I'm in demand _

Draco heard the distinctive "pop" behind him and sprang to his feet, with his wand drawn. His former head of house assessed him briefly. "Mr. Malfoy," he observed, unconsciously taking on his superior air that was so familiar.

Draco slid into his role as well, "Professor Snape." The two men eyed each other up.

Visions of Draco manhandling Hermione filled his mind. Severus advanced on the younger man. Then the words of Albus Dumbledore pushed the vision away, _"Draco has been working on our side since his father's death."_ He halted, noticing Hermione lying on the table.

Quickly, he ran to her side. He grasped her cold hand in his and smoothed the hair from her forehead, kissing her gently there. Her eyes opened and met his briefly. She smiled slightly and was gone again.

"What happened?" Severus demanded, "Quickly boy, tell me."

"Black was beating her when I arrived. Kicking her mostly. She has bruises about her stomach and ribs. She also had a couple of nasty gashes on her head. She's been losing blood from her mouth and nose. I get it stopped, but it starts again. I'm sure she's bleeding internally." 

"Get me some warm water and some towels, so I can clean her up a bit. Hopefully I remember a bit more from my healing arts classes than you do." 

Severus removed his cloak and rolled his sleeves up. He looked at her carefully, noting that she now wore Draco's shirt. He lifted an eyelid, relieved to see the pupil of her eye dilate against the light. 

He opened the buttons carefully, exposing her naked body to his view. Flashes of pleasure and contentment blew through his mind. He placed his cheek to her bare breast, listening. Her breathing was shallow, but regular. Her heart beat a soft tempo against his temple. Closing his eyes briefly, he reveled in the scent of her. Jerking himself back up, he chastised himself for the moment of weakness. 

His hands moved carefully over her body, gently assessing the extent of her injuries. He mentally noted the bruises and swelling. Fury was carefully placed in the back of his mind. He would channel it later. Right now, the most pressing matter lay before him. He continued on, categorizing each area of injury. Now and again she would moan or mumble incoherently as his fingers probed an especially painful area. He took this as a good sign; he had to.

He finished his assessment and grimaced. If he had access to his lab at Hogwarts he could do so much more for her. He smiled briefly at the irony of the situation. "Ah Hermione, hold on tight. It's now time for some foolish wand-waving."  
  


Reaching for his wand, he closed his eyes. With steady hands he began to work on her body.

_You're thinking of the way you should have held my hand_

Draco returned a short time later with a basin and towels. Stopping dead in his tracks, it seemed he saw his Potions Master for the first time.

Hermione was still unconscious, but a bit of warmth had returned to her skin. Severus Snape sat in the chair next to the table, gazing at her. He held her hand in his, resting it against his cheek. He spoke to her softly, gently, too soft for Draco to make out the words. This was not the hard, cold man most students feared. 

Shaking his head briefly, Draco blinked several times, trying to get a grip on what he was seeing. He then looked down, embarrassed, not sure of how to interrupt the scene in front of him.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to. Several pops echoed through the room. Harry, Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey appeared in front of him.

Rushing straight to Hermione, Madam Pomfrey pulled a small box from inside of her robes. She waved her wand over it saying, "Engorgio." The box grew in size. She set on the table and opened it. Inside was a plethora of magical equipment and potions. She immediately began working on the young woman in front of her, listening to Severus fill her in on the injuries she had sustained and what he had done to repair them.

Meanwhile, Minerva, Remus, and Harry filled Draco in on the destruction of Voldemort. Draco assured them that, with the capture of Sirius Black, the Deatheaters were now history. There was no one else. The reign of terror was ended.

"What did Sirius do to Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively. He was not sure he wanted to know the answer, but knew that he had to.

Severus leaned over Hermione, and kissed her on the forehead. He joined the others, needing to hear Draco's recounting.

After a brief history of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, Draco began a detailed account of what had transpired the last several weeks. He turned to Severus before continuing, "Professor, you have to know that I had no idea that Black was planning to kidnap Hermione. If I had known, I would have gotten word to the castle."

Severus nodded briefly and motioned for Draco to continue.

I was just coming downstairs when I overheard Black bragging about, please forgive the expression, "snatching the mudblood" right out from under Albus' nose. I knew it had to be Hermione. I ran up to the owlery and sent a message to Hogwarts immediately, then returned downstairs. When I entered the room, Black was kicking and stomping all over her. Before I could intervene Vold……"

Severus didn't need to hear any more. He had heard and seen enough. Overcome with rage, he stalked over to where Sirius Black still lay stunned. "Finite Incantatum," he spat, tossed his wand aside, and was upon the man in a flash. "This time, no one will save your sorry ass. By the Gods, I will kill you." Driven by pure hatred he began systematically beating Sirius into a bloody pulp. 

No one made a move to stop him.

Soon Sirius Black was making no sound, aside from a wheezing sound, which escaped from the side of his chest. The wet sound of flesh meeting broken, bleeding flesh was deafening. Still the Potions Master continued his assault.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm. He threw the beaten man to the floor and spun around, ready to shove himself free to finish what he had started. Through the angry red haze that was clouding his vision, he saw Hermione held his arm.

"Enough Severus."

He looked at her standing before him. Instantly, The fury was gone. Physically and mentally spent, he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. Burying his face in Draco Malfoy's blue shirt, Severus Snape cried.

Minerva spoke quietly. "Remus, Harry, get Mr. Black out of here while he still lives. Poppy, please make sure he stays alive until he can be sent to Azkaban. Draco, show me to the owlery, I need to send word to Albus that things are secure here."

_And all the times you said you didn't understand_

Hermione stood in the middle of the Malfoy dining room with the Potions Master at her feet. Carefully, Severus gained control of the emotions that were raging through him. He lifted his head and looked up at her. He realized that her skin was a ghastly gray color, and she was trembling with the effort of staying on her feet. He arose quickly and swept her into his arms. 

Severus grabbed his discarded cloak and wrapped her in it. He crossed to a chair and sat down, cradling her in his arms. Neither said a word. He didn't know how to begin to use the words that were completely foreign to him. She was none the worse for the lack of those words. She knew the rules of their relationship. No flowery proclamations of love. She just took what she could get and was content. She had to be.

Quietly, Minerva entered the room and touched Severus lightly on the shoulder. She smiled when he didn't flinch. "We're ready for the return trip when you are. We'll apparate from the lawn to the oak. Hermione, are you up to the trip, dear?"

"I think so, but I don't think I can apparate alone. I'm not quite steady enough."

"Oh Hermione, you don't have to go it alone. I have you." He stiffened at the sound of his words. Such sentiment was sounded so unfamiliar, so weak. Severus rose to his feet and walked from the room, still holding her close_. "Never alone." _

Minerva had seen many surprising things the last few weeks where Severus Snape was concerned. But, the sight of him on his knees before the former Gryffindor Head Girl, well that was one she surely would never forget. It still astonished her the changes in him. But, he still had a long way to go. She smiled sadly and shook her head. With a last, long look at the blood on the floor, she left the room to join the others on the lawn.

With a "pop" they were gone.


	13. Chapter 12

_You never had our love written in your plans_

The group appeared beneath the old oak, and prepared for the flight back to Hogswarts. Harry held Severus' broom steady while he mounted it. With a whispered charm, the broom rose and flew in the direction of the castle. While under the sort of autopilot mode, the broom could not fly fast; but it did leave Severus' hands and mind free.

With a feeling of dejavu, he remembered their last trip. As on that trip, he ran long fingers through her hair, which was flying wildly around him. His thoughts on this trip were in a much different place, though.

She had come to mean so much more to him than even he had imagined she could. When he had dared to let himself consider a relationship with Hermione he had only seen the obvious. Sharing intelligent conversation, some private laughter and companionship, the sense of security one had when tucked warmly into bed with another living being, and, of course, the physical completeness of a lover whose passions ran as deep as your own. He had never loved a woman before in the sense that he did now. It wasn't her mind, or her body. It was the soul, the complete person that she was; the person that filled the gaping holes of his own dark soul. 

He closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of this woman, his woman. She was cuddled up against him, her head tucked underneath his chin. Content in his arms, needing no words to reassure her. Still, his mind screamed out words that his mouth could not form, would not form. Words that he needed to say.

He turned his head and realized that Harry now flew beside them.

"You two getting along all right, there??" He asked.

Hermione turned herself inward, toward Harry's voice, pressing her breasts against Severus' chest. Her right cheek lay against his chest, and he could feel her smile and give a small wave.

"OK then, 'Mione. We're going to fly on ahead to the castle. We'll see you both in the morning." Harry motioned to the others, who had been slowly trailing behind. One by one they passed the broom with its two passengers and flew on ahead. When she had watched the last broom pass them by, Hermione turned herself once again and cuddled up against him.

A war still raged inside of Severus Snape. The need to express his feelings to her was overwhelming him. He had never uttered those words to anyone, not with the sentiment they would take on when told to her. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. Taking a deep breath, he tested the words. "I love you."

In his arms she stiffened briefly, then pulled back from him.

His heart dropped into his feet. He knew she would be shocked, but he didn't expect her to reject him. _"My own fault, I set the rules for this relationship."_

She straightened up a bit and leaned into him, placing her mouth by his ear, where he could be sure to hear her clearly. He braced himself. He closed his eyes and waited for her rebuke.

None came. He felt her breath on his ear and heard her inhale delicately. Then, "I love you, too." Relief coursed through his body and Severus Snape smiled.

She settled herself back down into his arms and closed her eyes. _"It was so like him," _she mused. No flowery proclamation, just the simple words. Simple words spoken quietly.

_But now I'm in demand_

Life at Hogwarts settled back into a comfortable routine as the weeks passed. The castle was once again abuzz with activity as the teachers prepared for the students who would arrive at the end of the month. 

All the teachers prepared, but one. The Potions Master was preparing in the dungeons. He was preparing for someone else to take over his classes. He was preparing to say goodbye to his home. He was preparing to say goodbye to Hermione.

He had spoken to Draco already. 

Following Voldemort's destruction the boy, "_no, the man"_ had settled into a home in Hogsmeade. He visited the castle quite often and was considered a close friend of both himself and Hermione. He had agreed to take care of her after he left. She would need a friend like him. Maybe someday… They would make a good match and he would take good care of her if the fates saw to steer them that way.

He knew what was coming and was trying, for her sake, to remain hopeful. But, even she eventually realized the hopelessness of the situation.

He spent his days restocking the lab's inventory, organizing the student records, and just being busy. His nights were spent in her arms, desperately loving her as if every night was their last.

Severus was seated at his desk, scribbling out notes when Dumbledore knocked once and entered. The Headmaster looked around sadly at the boxes, which sat around filled with Severus' personal effects.

"My dear boy, I hope I'm not disturbing you. I assumed you would want to know the outcome as soon as the Ministry finished their investigation."

Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He reached in his sleeve and removed his wand. With a swish and flick, both doors in the room closed quietly. He visibly steeled himself. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Well, obviously, Sirius Black has been found guilty of all charges. He has been removed to Azkaban for the remainder of his natural life."

"They have also concluded that indeed, he was the final Deatheater. They have released official word that Voldemort and his followers have been exterminated."

Severus smiled slightly at this. Three months ago, that news would have been enough, but not now.

"In two days time there is an official day of celebration throughout the wizarding world. Of course the House Elves are beginning preparation for the party that we will be hosting. The owlery is empty as the word is being spread. Hogsmeade has lifted their apparation wards and is preparing for the guests that will begin arriving tomorrow. The castle will be full and…"

SLAM!! Severus brought his fist down hard on the desk.

"Dammit! Enough about parties, Albus. What has been decided as to my fate?"

Dumbledore sighed and took the seat in front of the desk. He thought carefully before beginning. "That was indeed the hardest decision for them. Normally, a physical display of violence such as you displayed could only have been met with a prison term. Of course, the services you provided to the Ministry as a spy had to be taken into consideration. Harry and Remus were called upon to testify as to the events that have transpired between yourself and Sirius Black over the years; most importantly, those events pertaining to Hermione. The Ministry is now aware of all that Sirius has done to her. Poppy was called before the board to report on the injuries Hermione sustained in both incidents."

Severus visibly grimaced at this.

"It was necessary Severus. Obviously, they are now aware of the nature of the relationship between the two of you, as well."

"Draco Malfoy was also called before the board. He testified to the beating that he witnessed at the hands of Sirius. In order to spare Hermione the agony of having to relive it all by offering her version, Draco agreed to take Veritaserum and submit his evidence via a Pensieve. The Ministry found it most compelling. After lengthy deliberations they have determined, that they, in no means, can they condone what you did."

"They also realize that there were very extenuating circumstances which surrounded the attack on Black."

"They have ruled that you be cleared of all charges."

Severus realized that he had been holding his breath. A smile broke across his face. "I'm free?"

"You are. Now don't you think you had best begin unpacking?? Hermione and Harry will be returning from Hogsmeade soon. Clean all this up before she gets here."

Albus paused, his hand on the doorknob. His blue eyes twinkled, "Oh and Severus, Don't lose track of the time. Your colleagues will be wanting to congratulate you. You and Hermione ARE expected at the Great Hall for the evening meal. Welcome back, Severus,"

He was free. Free to live his life, to teach, to love. Free to dream again about the future. A future that was safe and secure. No more Voldemort, death threats, hiding, pain. A future with Hermione.

With a happy sigh, the Potions Master started to unpack. 


	14. Chapter 13

_It's only when I fall asleep _

Hermione ran breathless through the dungeons. She and Harry had been in Hogsmeade visiting with Draco when the ministry news had reached them. That is to say, the news declaring Voldemort officially "dead." She knew that if the decision about Voldemort had been reached, the decision about Severus had been as well. 

Severus had practically drug her from the dungeons this morning. He was getting a bit irritated with her. She was spending all her time under foot, afraid to miss a single minute. He said he needed some time to himself and that it would do her good to get some fresh air.

Harry agreed to escort her to Hogsmeade for lunch with Draco. Draco had told her about his testimony by Pensieve. She appreciated the fact that he had exposed his memories to a room full of stuffy old Wizards to protect her from their scrutiny. But, she would physically relive it all again just to have the chance to change the way the night had gone.

She had begged Albus for a Time Turner. It would give her the chance to go back and make it right, to keep Severus from beating Sirius Black almost to death. But, Albus was an honorable wizard and just could not do it, no matter how much he cared for Severus.

Hermione was also riddled with guilt. This was all because of her. If she hadn't flirted with Sirius, if she hadn't gone on that damned 'picnic', if she hadn't gotten upset about the chess game and stormed out… The list of her crimes in all of this went on and on. 

She wasn't sleeping well at night. When she did sleep her dreams were filled with visions of Sirius Black grinning at her, telling her he would still win in the end. 

So she ran from Hogsmeade to the dungeons, not stopping for a minute. She was sure that her dreams were correct and that the ministry would be coming for him. She would have nothing left. The man she loved would be torn from her.

It was all her fault.

She flew through the potions classroom and into his office. "Severus," she screamed. She looked around the small office and immediately noticed the boxes he had packed were missing.

She was too late. He was gone.

She fell back against the stone wall and sank to the floor. "No, no, no, no, no, no." She wrapped her arms around her waist and rocked, back and forth, repeating the same thing over and over again like a mantra. Tears ran down her cheeks to fall unnoticed on her arms. Grief overtook her soul.

He was gone.

She didn't hear the door open, or notice that someone had entered the room. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked up into the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. She threw herself against him and cried.

"Oh, Albus, I heard the news that the Ministry investigations were complete. I came as fast as I could. But, I'm too late."

He took hold of her shoulders and pushed her gently away. He was obviously confused. "Hermione, slow down, child. Slow down and listen to me. It's true; the ministry has made their decision. I must admit though, I would have thought you would be pleased that Severus has been cleared of all charges."

Realization dawned bright on her face. Then it was her turn to look confused. "But, his things, where are the boxes and all of his things?"

Albus walked over to the Potion Master's desk. "I would imagine, ah yes here they are. His favorite Quill, his journal, his Pensieve… Hermione, did you forget what hangs around your neck?" The blue eyes danced.

Her eyes lit with delight and she blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, Albus. I can't imagine what you must think of me right now. You must see me as quite the child."

"On the contrary, my dear. I see you as quite the woman. The woman who is in love with my Potions Teacher." He brushed a stray tear from her cheek and placed a fatherly kiss in its place. "I'll see you at dinner. Don't be late."

She barely heard him as he left the room. She was gazing into the miniature Pensieve. 

Severus was in the shower.

_ I see that winning smile_

Severus stood in the shower with the scalding hot water beating down around him. It had been a while since he truly felt relaxed. His shower was one of the few luxuries he'd allowed himself over the years. Black marble and probably large enough to fit the Slytherin quiddich team, it was equipped with several showerheads, so the warm water could really help sore muscles.

He knew Hermione would soon be home from lunch. He couldn't wait to tell her about the ministry's ruling. He smiled, looking forward to some celebrating. After all, there were still 4 hours until dinner.

He figured he'd clean himself up and wait in their bedroom for her. He reflected on this thought, wondering when it had ceased to be his room and started to be their room. _"Funny how things change."_

His shower was also deep enough that a shower curtain was not necessary; the spray didn't reach the tile floor in the rest of the bathroom. As a result, he was able to see the door open up and Hermione walk in.

She looked at him appraisingly. "I ran into Albus. He filled me in on the outcome of the inquiry. Looks like you're stuck teaching for a while," she teased with a delighted grin on her face. As she said this, she was opening her robe, one button at a time. She slipped it from her shoulders; it pooled around her feet, a cloud of black.

She continued on, clearly enjoying the effect she was having on him, "Since you're going to be staying, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going to the celebration with me?" Her shirt joined her robe on the floor with her lacey bra quickly following suit.

He found he could not utter one syllable; all he could do was watch, and listen, as she continued.

She unbuttoned the 4 brass buttons running down the low rise of her jeans. "Thought we could dress up, get a little tipsy, do a little dancing," she wiggled her bottom to unheard music as an example. With the movement, the jeans lay on the tile.

Turning her back to him, she pulled down her thong and reached for a black towel that was hanging on a hook. She wrapped the towel around her body, tucking the corner between her breasts, and turned around to face him once more. A few steps took her to the edge of the shower, inches separating their bodies. The spray from the shower misted over her. She ran one finger down the center of his wet chest, past his navel, continuing on to swirl circles around the wet end of his shaft. She gazed down at it and purred, "Sound like a plan?"

He fought desperately to quell the urge to agree and take her right there in the shower. He was not a man who would allow a woman to manipulate him with sex. "Except for one thing."

She cocked her head and looked at him quizzically.

"As far as the wizarding world is concerned, the Potions Master does NOT dance, " he told her, firmly.

She dropped her hand and raised her chin. "Is that a fact?"

"That is a fact. Now, are you joining me?" He obviously assumed the case was settled.

She did not.

"I don't think so. I believe I have to find an escort. One who dances. I suppose I'll have to ask Remus." With that, she turned and started to leave.

He was faster.

He took two steps forward into the bathroom. Catching her by the wrist with one hand, he tore the towel from her body with the other. With a smooth movement, he spun her to face him and pulled her back into the shower. He pulled her tightly against his chest and growled, "What exactly do you think you're doing. Going to take up with a werewolf now, are you?"

She smiled innocently and replied, "I'd rather not; but I thought I made myself clear. I need an escort that will dance." She wiggled a bit, again doing a little dance of her own. _"This is starting to get good."_ "Besides, I've heard werewolves make very, ummmm, interesting lovers."

He knew what she was playing at and he was more than willing to oblige her; after a bit of the game himself. He slid his hands up between their bodies, over her aching breasts to her shoulders. He spun her quickly and pulled her back against his obvious erection. Snaking his right arm around her waist he bent her forward. He leaned over her and reached around between her legs. His mouth caressed her ear as he growled, "By that, I take it you mean position??" He began to move, grinding against her backside while working her nub with his hand. He could feel that she was slick. "_We'll see who is able to manipulate who by their baser instincts," _he thought smugly.

She whimpered slightly and rocked against him. She closed her eyes and fought to gain some control over the heat that was overtaking her body. With great effort, she moved away from him and spun around.

Bringing her hands up, she splayed her fingers across his chest and pushed, hard. Startled, he stepped back. She repeated the movement, until they had backed into the running water and he was up against the tile wall of the shower. 

She pressed her body fully against his, feeling him twitch against her stomach in response. She gazed at him with hot eyes, "Among other things my dear. Are you quite sure you won't change your mind about dancing??" She inclined her head and tasted his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor. A few strides had them out of the shower again and her pressed up against the opposite wall of the bathroom. "Oh, I'm quite sure that I will not be dancing. Remus is free to sniff around you." It was his turn to incline his head to her neck. He inhaled as she twined her fingers in his wet hair. His voice was in her ear, "Those werewolves certainly can smell when their prey is excited." He 'sniffed' his way across her collarbone, to come up and suck gently on her opposite earlobe.

She shuddered against him. Her response pushed him to try and end the game. He tried to take her mouth.

She was faster.

She ducked, and once again, she was heading to the door. "Then it appears we are at a stalemate," she called over her shoulder.

He was tired of this game. If he didn't do something to end this soon, something was going to blow, and it wouldn't be his temper. He caught her at the door and once again pulled her back against him. She reached her right arm up and around his neck, offering him free range of her breasts. 

They were both breathing heavy, both at the end of their endurance. He trailed kisses over her neck and shoulders, once again rubbing his shaft against her back. His fingers traced lazy circles around her nipples, peaking them.

"Enough, Hermione. Lets talk about this later, I can't take much more. Please." He could not believe that he was begging, but he was.

She felt him slip a bit, and knew she now had the upper hand. She turned on him. With a whispered hex, he flew back into the shower stall and up against the wall once again. 

Wide, shocked eyes looked through the steamy room at her. "_Where has she been learning wandless magic?"_ he wondered. He pushed the thought away for a later time. She was stalking him, walking slowly, seductively through the hot water. She placed one hand against the tiles on either side of his head. "I can't take much more of this either, Severus," she purred. "I'm going to dry off and crawl into bed." He brought his right leg up and around the back of her knees, pulling her forward to press against his aching need. She brushed her lips lightly over his before continuing, "You can finish up in here and join me." She parted her lips slightly, inviting him. He leaned forward to cover them, but at the last second she pushed him back flush with the wall again. She turned abruptly around and walked toward the door.

He smirked slightly, enjoying his victory as he watched he sashay toward their bedroom. Only to have his jaw drop open at the final remark she tossed over her shoulder.

"That is, you can join me after you agree that we'll be dancing together at the celebration." 

He leaned against the wall in defeat and beat the back of his head against the tile several times for good measure. She had teased him into a throbbing, aching bundle of sensation. _"Damn, she's good." _ He sighed in defeat, straightened up, and turned the water off. He quickly toweled himself dry. _"I guess the Potions Master is going to dance." _

"Uh, Hermione, about the celebration. Just how many dances are we talking??"

They were late for dinner.


	15. Chapter 14

_When my dreams just move along_

Two days later Hermione sat in the late August sun with Ginny Weasley. In front of her a show of sheer testosterone and male ego was being played out on the Quidditch field.

The guests for the celebrations had been arriving since yesterday morning. Many of Hermione's graduating class were back, as well as current students and those who had graduated before her.

All four towers in the castle were filled to capacity, as well as the guest rooms in the dungeons.

Hermione had remained in the dungeon yesterday morning, at Harry's request. Harry had asked for a chance to drop some hints about the change in "sleeping arrangements" to Ron. She had told Harry he needed to do more than just drop hints, he needed to flat out tell Ron what had happened and to keep his big mouth shut. She did truly adore her redheaded friend, but his temper could flare as hot as his hair. The last thing she needed was Ron overreacting to things he didn't understand in front of Severus. Given everything that had happened since graduation, she just might hex Ron herself if he started any of his Greasy Git crap. 

She felt many eyes on her as she and Severus entered the Great Hall for lunch. Although, in true Snape style, they were not linked arm in arm, or staring starry-eyed at each other; it was obvious that they were entering the room as a couple and not as the student and teacher that most in attendance were accustomed to.

"Hermione" came an enthusiastic squeal from the Weasley table. She saw Ginny jump to her feet and come rushing over to her. After the two friends hugged and made the proper "you look great"-type exchanges, Ginny turned to Severus. A bit more subdued she said, "Hello to you, too, Professor Snape. We've saved seats for you two at our table, if you would care to join us. Harry's already here."  
  


Severus was a bit shocked at being invited anywhere, nonetheless being invited by a student. He recovered quickly and replied politely, "Good Day Miss Weasley. I do thank you for the invitation; but I believe the decision as to seating arrangements is in Hermione's hands today." 

Hermione smiled at this minute break in public 'Snape-ish' behavior. "Lead the way Ginny." 

They weaved their way between tables to the Weasley family. One by one she embraced each member of the warm family she had come to love. Once again Severus offered his hand to each with a brief offer of welcome. When she came to Ron, he couldn't look her in the eye. She felt Severus stiffen and she flashed Harry a warning glance. She saw him kick Ron, hard. Ron straightened his spine, almost imperceptibly, and lifted his eyes to Hermione. "Hullo, 'Mione," he said quietly. With a sheepish half-grin he opened his arms. 

"Hello, Ron." And with that, she stepped into his embrace and the awkwardness was forgotten; at least until they parted. Ron lifted his gaze to the taller, dark man beside her. 

Ron glanced briefly at Hermione and then back to the Potions Master. With a sigh of acceptance he offered his hand. "And hello, to you, Professor Snape."

Severus took the hand that was offered and shook it firmly. "Welcome back Mr. Weasley."

They had just all found their seats when Harry nudged Hermione and motioned with his chin toward the door. Draco Malfoy was standing just inside the Great Hall, looking a bit awkward. 

Hermione nudged Ginny with her elbow. "Squeeze down you guys. Harry grab another chair." Harry stood up, pulled an empty chair from the next table and sat it between Hermione and Ginny. He caught Draco's eye and motioned for him to join them.

If the thought of Hermione and Snape being a couple wasn't enough to cause Ron to have a heart attack, Draco Malfoy joining the Weasley party just might have been. Ron's eyes widened as the class bully stepped up to the table; Harry shook his hand, before once again taking his seat. 

"Thank you all for the invitation. I'm afraid the war has greatly reduced the number of Slytherin who are able to attend the festivities." He clapped Severus on the back and gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek before sliding into his seat. He looked across the table and noticed the extremely uncomfortable red-haired man seated beside Harry. "Ron, good to see you." He stood slightly again, and offered his hand. 

Ron's eyes widened a bit more, but he stood and shook the hand being offered. "Same here, Draco."

The meal was served and gradually Ron relaxed and began to enjoy himself a bit. The old house prejudices were almost forgotten; but, not quite. Since the wizards outnumbered the witches at the table, the conversation quickly turned to Quidditch. And since they were still Gryffindors and Slytherins, there was a very quick challenge issued. The men rose from their seats to form teams for an Alumni Quidditch Match, to commence in an hour.

Molly Weasley also excused herself to visit with a group of women she had graduated with.

That left Ginny and Hermione to catch up. Ginny moved back into the seat recently vacated by Draco. "OK, Hermione, we have a LOT of catching up to do. Harry has given us an overview of what has happened since June. I want the wicked details. So spill it."

"Oh, Gin, this has all been such a wild ride. Up and down. Nightmares to dreams. I was never sure if I was awake or asleep. The only thing that was constant through it all was Severus. He worked so hard to try and keep me grounded, through the good and the bad. Now, it seems the nightmares have finally moved along, and I'm left with just the dreams. He's not the man that I thought he was when I was a student."

Ginny laughed at this. "Well from what I've seen here today, he's not the man I thought he was either, and I am a student. Speaking of changed men, boy has Draco done an about-turn. Daddy said he was spying for the Headmaster Dumbledore for the last year or so. I never would have guessed."

Hermione looked at her friend mischievously. "Do I detect a spark of interest in Draco Malfoy? You know you'll push your brother right over the edge. They're gonna have to admit him to the psych ward at St. Mungo's."

The two of them broke up in a fit of laughter at this. Hermione pulled the younger girl to her feet. "C'mon, we better start down to the field. If we're not there to cheer, we will be in so much trouble. Why they insist on this testosterone induced battle, I will never know. I just don't understand wizards sometimes."

Ginny winked at Hermione, and hooked arms with her. "Well, if you thought my big brother was ready for a straight jacket before, just wait until he sees his little sister cheering for the Slytherins." They started out of the Hall, making for the front door and then on to the Quidditch Field.

"Having a change of House loyalties, Miss Weasley?" Hermione asked in her best Potions Master impression. She couldn't keep a straight face and they burst again into a fit of giggles. "Then the only words of wisdom I have for you, my friend, is 'the Bad Boys are where it's at', Ginny."

And so, Hermione found herself at the Quidditch field watching the man she loved and many of her closest friends acting like a bunch of hormonal teenage boys. She and Ginny cheered for red and green alike. Point for point the teams matched each other. Side by side, students and teachers battled, united by their house loyalties. Severus, Remus, Oliver, and Ron, were but a few old friends who had joined the game. The afternoon wore on and in the heat, players were often substituted to allow the men to rest. Though it was not the usual Slytherin-Gryffindor blood-drawing battle, it was still heated.

Only two men remained on their brooms the entire game. After about 3 hours of game play Harry and Draco were both in pursuit of the snitch, flying through the trenches around the outside of the field. The snitch darted out of the trench and flew straight up, with the two young men neck in neck behind it. The snitch stopped in mid-air for a split second and flew straight back and between the seekers. Not to be deterred both brooms were quickly halted, turned, and both men were, once again right behind the shining gold ball.

They screamed toward the field and neither man was going to be the first to pull back. The crowd around the field collectively took in and held a breath as the snitch brushed the ground. Both men hit the grass at the same time and rolled end over end in unison. When they sat up, side-by-side, they each held a wing of the snitch. 

The crowd erupted in cheers, hoots, and applause. The game was a draw. Both teams met in the center and exchanged handshakes. Draco was the first to his feet. He unceremoniously spat out some grass and dirt; then turned and pulled Harry to his feet.

Clapping each other on the back, they made their way, limping, off the field; laughing the entire time.

_You've lost the race by miles_

A short time later, Hermione Granger was sitting in bed on top of one very naked Severus Snape. Her hands were working lanquidly over his body.

"Oh, God, Hermione. What have you done to me?"

Hermione halted her ministrations and rocked back on her heels. "Excuse me, what have **I **done to **you**? I have done nothing to you, my darling. You are the one who decided to get on a broomstick and flit about like a foolish schoolboy."

"Don't stop rubbing, please. My back is killing me." Hermione smiled at this and leaned forward to begin massaging his back again. "The game may have been a draw, but I certainly feel like I lost. I believe I'm getting too old for this."

He took on a serious tone, "You know, Hermione, I wouldn't have been in the situation to be invited to play in that game if not for you." Severus made to roll, and as Hermione crawled off to the side, he rolled and faced her. "I was never what one would call a social creature before this summer."

"I know, Severus." She smiled slightly and brushed a stray lock of hair from his forhead. "But, you don't have to go to these lengths to show off for me."

"That's the thing, Hermione." He reached up and took her hand and brought it to his lips before continuing, "I didn't do it to show off for you. I was really enjoying myself. It's been a long time since I was last able to let down the Greasy Git act and just enjoy myself publicly. So long that I'm not sure where the Git ends and the man begins."

She moved closer to him and lay down on her side. She spoke softly, like a caress. "I know where the man begins."

"You should, he is of your creation." He entangled his hand in her hair and pulled her to him, covering her mouth with his.

He began to move on top of her but was stilled by her hands. "No, no, you are in no condition for anymore physical exertion, my darling. Lie down while I get a potion to fix those aching muscles."

"Out in the lab, third shelf…"

"Severus, I believe I'm aware of where to find it."

After a minute or two, she returned with a small flask. She, too, was now naked. She sat on the bed next to him, "Open up, Sevie." He shot her a nasty look at the nickname, but obeyed.

Dropping the flask on the floor, she straddled him once again. "I believe I was massaging you. I'm sure your back isn't the only thing hurting you right now."

She began rubbing light circles with the palm of her hand across his bare chest. She brushed across his nipples and was delighted when they responded. She leaned down and her mouth took the place of her hands. 

She placed light kisses across his chest, while her hands massaged a trail down his sides, over his hips, and across his thighs. He groaned as her thumbs brushed his aching erection on their way back up his body.

She continued to kiss his body, working her way down his torso. Her bare breasts rubbed lightly across the heat of him, causing his hips to buck in response. Still she did not directly touch him.

She placed light kisses on his stomach and his hip. She skipped over his groin entirely and moved to kiss his thigh, stopping at the knee. She moved across to the other thigh and with her tongue lightly traced a trail. Up his thigh, through the wiry hair, and up his shaft to swirl around the tip. 

His hands grasped the sheets beside him. It was all that he could do, not to force her to take him fully in her mouth. He pleaded and begged, the words were somewhat incoherent, but the meaning was clear. She smiled at the sight of him and then lowered her mouth.

He hissed sharply as she suddenly took him fully into her. Of their own volition his hips began to thrust. She alternated between sucking him hard and flicking her tongue across the tip.

His hands came up to bury in her hair. He threw his head back and called her name out to the Gods and anyone else who was listening. 

Then she stopped and was gone. His eyes flew open and he began to sit up.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," was her only response and she pushed him gently back down. Being in control like this was all the foreplay she needed.

She came up to straddle him once more and lowered herself onto him. She began to ride him, slowly. She moved her hips with a now practiced rhythm. When she felt him beginning to approach his release, she stopped abruptly and removed herself from him. She began the process of kissing his body again, working her way down to taste herself on him. She rose and mounted him again.

Over and over again the scene played out. Finally she sought her own release. She rode him hard, leaning back to allow him access to her nub. His hips rose to meet her own. She drug his hands away from her over-stimulated clit, and raked her nails roughly across his chest, grasping at something, anything.

Finally she allowed them to both reach the pinnacle and she collapsed upon his chest. He continued to rock his hips slowly, eeking out the last of her orgasm. Suddenly, another, gentler, wave was upon her. She bit his shoulder and cried out "Oh, Sev, it won't stop coming."

He smiled against her and stilled his hips. She rolled to the side and nestled herself against his body, warm and immensely satisfied. "Still feeling old, Severus? Still feeling you lost the game?"

"No, old is not a descriptive term I would employ right now. Satified, sated, exhausted, but not old. Speaking of exhausted, how long until the banquet begins?"

She yawned and pulled up the blanket. "About two hours," she murmured sleepily, resting her head on his chest.

They were late for dinner…again.


	16. Chapter 15

_Because I'm in demand_

As it turned out, Severus didn't need to be so concerned about dancing in public. Hermione didn't seem to be holding him to his agreement to dance with her. 

He sat at the end of a table in the Great Hall, just out of the reach of the dim light. He watched her dance. One by one, the young men from her class had claimed her. And why not? She was beautiful tonight. She was beautiful every night.

She was smiling and laughing and being silly with her schoolmates. Had he not been her lover, he surely would have offered a scathing remark by now. But, all he could do was watch, and wait.

Troubling thoughts ran through his mind; thoughts of age, experience, maturity. Seeing her spinning around the floor, he realized just how far apart they were in those areas right now.

He was pulled out of his deep contemplations by the voice of Albus Dumbledore. "Mind if I take a seat, Severus? This muggle beat has winded me a bit."

Severus motioned toward the chair next to him, his eyes still locked on Hermione.

"She is stunning tonight," Albus observed, "And she seems to be having such a good time with her friends."

Severus smirked at this. "The innocence of youth."

Albus' voice came back a bit sharper. "She and her classmates were robbed of their youth by Voldemort. They deserve to have a bit of fun. Don't begrudge her that, Severus."

"Oh, I don't begrudge her that, Albus. But what place do I have in that life? The hard, callous Potions Master. I hardly think that I would be conducive to 'partying down' with her friends."

"You hardly seemed so hard and callous this afternoon. I daresay, Severus, that you may even have enjoyed yourself. You forget, my friend, that Voldemort not only robbed your students of their youth; but he robbed you as well. And you also forget that this is one day out of a lifetime. We all need those times where we can let our proverbial hair down to laugh for the sheer joy of it, be wild, and dance. It doesn't make us any less mature or worldly, just a bit more human."

Severus gave him a scathing look. "Are you saying I should be out there doing the bump and grind with her? Fawning all over her like an enamored schoolboy? Perhaps I should get down on bended knee in front of everyone and proclaim my undying love? And to top it off, I can serenade her with a sappy love song or two."

Albus closed his eyes and imagined the sight. He laughed out loud at it. "No, dear boy, not even in your own school days would such behavior have been appropriate for you. But, sitting, brooding and alone, in a corner is hardly appropriate behavior for her. Emotions tend to get a bit jumbled up in dark corners." He rose and started to walk away. Pausing behind Severus' chair he added one last thought. "Where there is love, there is always a middle ground; even in a dance."

_You're thinking of the way you should've held my hand_

_"Even in a dance"_ If it had come from anyone but Albus, Severus would have thought the choice of words to be coincidence. 

Dancing, their whole relationship was about dancing. She danced, physically, erotically. Together they danced as one. And when it came to the emotional side of their relationship, Severus tap-danced around it. Whispered words of love spoken in the quiet dungeons were all he offered her. She seemed satisfied with that. Watching her here tonight, he realized that she couldn't be, not really.

Her behavior wasn't about immaturity or youth. It was passion, life, and love; feelings that she had no desire to hold back, or to hide from anyone. Except where he was concerned. Out of respect for him, she maintained a rigid public control of her feelings for him. In the privacy of their chambers, their passion ran free. Alone, they laughed, joked, and …danced.

Watching her react so openly and warmly to everyone around her, he realized what it cost her; what it cost him. The opportunities that were gone forever. Individual moments of laughter, smiles, embraces, touches; lost to his pride; which when accumulated could have meant extra hours, even days. 

The driving beat of the song came to a halt and was replaced by a slower, haunting melody. _"This is a place to begin" _

He rose and made his way across the dance floor. She was dancing, somewhat awkwardly with Neville Longbottom. He tapped the young man on the shoulder. When Neville turned to see who was trying to cut in, Severus gave him his fiercest Potions-Master scowl. Quickly, stumbling over his own two feet, Neville released Hermione, mumbled a quick "Thank You," and was gone.

Hermione giggled at this, then tried to stifle her giggle with a cough. "What are you doing, Severus?"

He looked into her eyes and willed himself to shut the rest of the room out. "Finding a middle ground," was his simple explanation. Before she had the chance to question him further, he took her in his arms and danced. This dance, like so many of their other's, was only about the two of them. They were alone in it, sharing one beat. Until, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of amazed faces. His step faltered a bit under the close scrutiny. 

"Severus, you don't have to do this. I know how you abhor this kind of public display."

He closed his eyes briefly to regain his demeanor and returned his gaze to the woman in his arms. "I told you once that I would need some guidance in this area of our relationship. I am asking now for that guidance."

She was clearly confused, unable to puzzle out his statements, to make sense of them.

He took her hand and guided her gently toward the door. She expected that they would be proceeding to the dungeon, for him to explain in a more emotionally comfortable setting. Instead, he walked to the front doors of the castle and slipped outside. He took a seat on the top step and pulled her down beside her.

He faced her and tried valiantly to put his feelings into words. "I watched you dancing and laughing tonight. You were stunning and I was jealous. Jealous of the attention you paid to everyone, but me." She tried to interrupt him then, only to be silenced by a finger on her lips.

"Let me continue, please. I was also quite annoyed by what I viewed as childish behavior on your part, giggling, joking, laughing. But as I observed you, and with a little guidance from Albus, of course..."

"Of course"

"I realized that you were simply enjoying the people you were with. Enjoying them openly and affectionately. Enjoying life and enjoying living it. I realized that your lack of affection for me had nothing to do with your feelings, but to do with my insistence that silly emotional displays were somehow, beneath me. And that what I viewed as childish behavior was nothing but affection for those you were with."

"I have been, for the most part, unyielding in the more public aspects of our relationship. I realize for this relationship to continue, for you to truly be happy, things have to change a bit. I have to learn to be somewhat more open-minded in some areas."

He was clearly struggling to put his feelings into words that she would understand. "You're eyes were so full of life tonight. I want to see those eyes looking at me, not just when we are alone; but at dinner, walking on the grounds, shopping in Hogsmeade. I love you, Hermione and while displays such as snogging in corners will always be beneath me, dancing slowly with you, holding your hand beneath the dinner table and walking arm in arm may not be. I just need your reassurance, your guidance."

Hermione moved into his lap now. He fought a bit of panic, realizing someone could walk by them at any moment and catch them in what he deemed such an unseemly position. She brought her hand up to his cheek, and ran her thumb along his bottom lip. She brushed her mouth over his, gently. She did not seek to deepen the kiss, not now.

The door opened up then and several couples poured out. Hermione felt Severus stiffen instinctively; but he did not pull away. _"That's a good start,"_ she thought.

"Oh, Severus, I do love you," she whispered.

He lifted her up and set her on her feet. He spoke loudly, as he pulled her to her feet, "I love you, Hermione." He smiled a bit devilishly at her now, and bowed slightly. "It's your turn to lead me, my darling. Just please be gentle." 


	17. Chapter 16

_And all the times you said you didn't understand_

Hermione and Severus returned to the Great Hall. Once again, the beat of the music had changed to a frenzied beat. She looked up at the man beside her and smiled, "I believe we had negotiated for several dances my dear." 

"Oh, I may be ready to turn over a new leaf. But as much as I love you, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" He brushed her head with his lips briefly and added in a lower tone, "But, I will try to memorize the tempo for later." 

On the dance floor her group of friends were trying to get her attention. Severus motioned for her to go on ahead and moved off to where Remus sat with a bottle of Old Odgens. 

Without waiting for an invitation, Severus sat down and conjured up a glass. He picked the bottle up and poured himself a drink. 

Remus looked at him from the corner of his eye and grinned as Severus drained the glass and filled it again. Both men's eyes turned to the group on the dance floor. Remus spoke first, "It's been one crazy summer, old friend." 

"It has at that," Severus nodded. Inwardly he reflected on Remus' words. He never considered himself to be anyone's old friend before. He always expected his life to get much simpler when Voldemort was gone; but this summer had proved the opposite to be true. 

He had always pictured his life after the war to be full of teaching, reading, and blessed solitude. Now, it appeared it would be filled with teaching, complex social issues, changing, compromise, giving, taking, sharing, and the Gods only knew what was around the next corner. Love. 

"I still don't understand what exactly happened to lead us to this. But, I'm glad it did." Remus drained his drink, poured himself another, and topped of Severus' glass. 

"Neither do I, Remus, neither do I." 

Albus joined them, "Ah Gentlemen, I believe I'll join you as well, for a toast with Mr. Ogden." Another glass was conjured out of nowhere and the 3 wizards lifted their glasses. Albus asked, "What are we drinking to?" 

Severus answered that quickly, "Dancing" and knocked his drink back once again. 

Albus grinned knowingly, "Ah yes, Severus, to dancing." 

Remus drained his glass yet again and motioned towards the door. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were slipping out of the Great Hall. "Looks like our drinks are cut, Severus." 

"And why is that?" Severus reached for the bottle again. He was rather enjoying the warm feeling moving through him now, both from the whiskey and the friendship. 

"Those three just went outside with a bottle of Ogden's." 

Severus set the bottle and drink down on the table "Oh, bloody Hell." 

When Remus and Albus looked at him quizzically, he continued, "She vomited on me the last time, you know." 

Albus and Remus had a good laugh at the Potions Master's expense. For once, Severus didn't mind. 

_You never had our love written in your plans_

Outside a bottle was being passed around as well. 

"Well, I just don't get it. We graduated, what, 3 months ago, not even. All of a sudden you're with 'I'm not a Git anymore' Snape, Voldemort's dead, Sirius' a Deatheater, and Malfoys a friggin Sex God." Ron took a long drink from the bottle before continuing on, "At least according to Ginny he is. Damn, 'Mione, the two of you were actually cheering for Slytherin today." 

Hermione giggled, "Thank the Gods you were talking about Ginny. Was a little worried there for a second with the Draco's a sex God thing." She grabbed the bottle let a good portion roll down her throat. "Believe me, I don't know how we got here. I know it started with a bottle like this." 

"Oh, Ron, you should have been there that night," Harry erupted in peals of laughter. "He still was a Git, and she called him Sevvie. SSSEEEVVIIEE." 

"Yeah, and then I puked on him." 

Ron's eyes widened at the thought of anyone puking on the Potions Master. 

"That's OK, Hermione. Remus says I pissed all over Sirius that night. I don't really remember it myself. Wish I did, though." 

At the sound of Black's name Hermione sobered up a bit. "I guess things really are changed now." 

Harry put his arms around the girl, "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I guess I wasn't thinking." 

He felt a sharp elbow in his ribs. "Don't be sorry, you dolt. When I think about everything that happened this summer; you know, weigh the good and the bad, it was all worth it to be where I am now. I'd like to think the fates would have seen me here anyway; but frankly, I don't know how. So in a way I'm thankful." She wrinkled her nose a bit, and looked at the bottle in her hand. "Man, listen to me, I've definitely had enough." Harry took the bottle from her, and tipped it over, emptying the remainder of the amber liquid. 

"Boy, it's getting late. I better get some sleep. The train is pulling out at 7AM tomorrow. Have to report to the ministry tomorrow afternoon." Ron rose to his feet and faced Hermione. "I can't say the whole Snape is a Sex God thing doesn't give me the willies, 'Mione. But, I'm not the one who has to share his bed," he teased gently and pulled her into his arms. "You seem truly happy, and that's good enough for me." 

She sniffled and brushed a tear on his shoulder before pulling back to place a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Ron. That means a lot coming from you. You take care Mr. Ministry Man." 

She turned and kissed Harry as well, "See you tomorrow at breakfast, Harry." 

"No you won't. You two will never be out of bed that early tomorrow. Not with the way you look tonight." 

Ron moved to the edge of the steps and feigned vomiting, "Bloody hell, Harry. Did you have to put that image into my head, now" 

"Oh, sod off you two," she opened the door to the castle, then stopped and turned back, face deadpan. "By the way Ron, you really have some thinking to do." 

"What do ya' mean?" 

"You're taking entirely too much interest in the Slytherin men being Sex Gods and their bedroom habits." And the door closed. 

"Harry, did she just accuse me of being….. of liking…." 

"Yeah, Ron, I think she did." Harry struggled to keep his face straight. 

"OK, all right then. Well, maybe I'm not ready to call it a night. C'mon Harry, let's go find Padma and Pavarti. I think I can catch a later train tomorrow." 

Harry considered this for a moment and then grinned. "You know what, I'm thinking more along the lines of Millicent and Pansy. This Slytherin thing might not be too off base." 

They conjured up another bottle of Ogden's and headed back into the Great Hall. 

_But now I'm in demand._

Hermione searched the Great Hall for Severus. The crowd had thinned out greatly and it was obvious that he wasn't there. She made her way to the dungeons. Sure enough, when she entered their chambers, he was sitting in front of a roaring fire with a snifter of brandy and a book. 

She leaned over the back of the sofa and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was wondering where you had gotten to." 

Quick as a flash the book and drink were gone and she was in his lap. He kissed her deeply before answering. "I wanted to give you some time with your friends. It will be a while before the three of you are together again. I knew you'd find your way down here sometime." 

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you, my Slytherin Sex God." 

He shook his head slightly, not sure he had heard her correctly. "What did you just call me?" 

She laughed at the look on his face. "Oh, nothing, just something Ron called you." 

Confusion turned to a sort of horror. "Please tell me that Ron Weasley does not think I'm a Sex God." 

Hermione was on the floor now; laughing so hard she couldn't talk. She composed her face and looked him in the eye. " Oh Severus, you're awfully sensitive. Maybe a little too sensitive."

Suddenly, she was on her back, pinned to the floor, gazing into his eyes. "I'll show you sensitive, you little witch." She whispered the words to soften the floor beneath them. The pillows and blankets appeared, too. 

Clothing was removed the old fashioned way; with shaking hands. Aching button by aching button. Whispered words of love, promises spoken, power given and taken, oaths sworn, the Gods names invoked. 

Curled around one another, wrapped warmly in the blanket, bathed in firelight, they slept. 

As Harry predicted, they missed breakfast the next morning. They were also late for lunch…again.  
  



	18. Epilogue

_You know I'm in demand_

Severus ran to the 4th floor corridor and to his quarters. He was in his office until late grading papers. He had glanced at the time and realized he had better hurry.

The window of opportunity was very narrow these days. He flew through the door and up the stairs. Turning right, into the first room he came to he walked over to the crib sitting against the wall. He breathed a sigh of relief and tucked the blanket around their 6-month-old son just a bit tighter. He placed a kiss on his index finger and then transferred it to the baby's tiny nose.

Stealthily, so he didn't wake the baby, he moved from the room and continued down the hall. His heart sank as he entered their bedroom. Hermione was tucked in bed, with her eyes closed. Too late. 

He slipped into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He wasn't angry, just frustrated. Salazar demanded a lot of her time. She managed, somehow, to share the castle's mediwitch duties with Poppy. They had worked out an on-call schedule for the infirmary and shared the healing arts class load. The baby went everywhere with her. She even taught her classes with him asleep in a small bassinette in the corner, or happily wrapped in his mother's robes suckling.

She was amazing 

He crawled into bed beside her. Even though deeply asleep she still, instinctively sought out the warmth of his body. He whispered a charm to quell the need that was stirring within him and wrapped his arms around her small figure.

_You see I'm in demand_

In the morning, she was gone. Severus arose, showered, and dressed quickly.

Salazar was stirring in his crib. Severus floo'd the house elves for a bottle of breast milk and picked the boy up. He changed his son first, marveling at the perfection of the small hands and feet waving in the air. When he had his son dressed, he sat in the rocker, and fed him. Salazar looked so much like his mother, except for the shock of jet black hair starting to appear on his head. 

"Time to go find Mummy, Sal."

They found her in the infirmary. She was sitting at her desk, head down, asleep. Before Severus could slip from the room, Sal saw his mommy and gave an excited squeal. She raised her head and blinked a few times before her eyes settled on them.

Hermione stood up and walked over, taking the baby in her arms. She reached up to her husband and pulled his head down for a kiss. "Good Morning, Severus." 

He could only answer with a faint "mmmmmmm" as he claimed her lips again. Salazar began shrieking insistently, upset at being squished between his parents.

Hermione pulled away and automatically undid her robe and settled the baby to her breast. Severus smiled at his son "I already fed him."

"He just likes to be near them, I guess."

"Like father, like son."

_You know I'm in demand_

Hermione looked up at him with troubled eyes. "Why didn't you wake me when you came home last night?" she asked timidly.

Severus could see the dark circles under under her eyes. He made a mental note to start looking for a cottage to rent for the summer. Classes were over in a few weeks and they could use some time away from the castle.

He sat down on the nearest bed and pulled her into his arms. "You've been so tired, I didn't have the heart. I miss you, I mean, I miss…"

"I miss you, too, Severus. I'm spread so thin right now, I don't know if I'm coming or…" He glared at her. "OK, bad choice of words."

He laughed then, "Relax, things will get easier soon. By the time classes start again in the fall, he'll be weaned, and we'll hire a nanny for during the days. It'll all work out, you'll see."

_ You know I'm in demand_

"What time did you get up this morning?" Severus asked, trying to move his thoughts away from the feel of her bottom in his lap.

Hermione yawned and stretched. She removed the sleeping baby from her breast and laid him on the bed before answering. "Albus called me at 3am. Seems a couple of the Hufflepuff 5th years had the bright idea to go for a midnight ride. When one of them fell and broke his leg, they decided to try and fix it themselves instead of getting in trouble. To make a long story short, they pulled a Gilderoy Lockheart on it and I've spent the night trying to regrow the boy's leg bones."

She settled back against her husband, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his body. After a few minutes Severus realized she was asleep. He stood up with his wife in his arms and laid her on a nearby bed. He pulled the blanket up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

He picked up their sleeping son and slipped from the room. "Well, Sal, looks like you're going to Potions class this morning."

_ You never had our love written in your plans_

That night, Hermione and Severus rushed through their evening schedule. Salazar was tucked in bed, and they were settled in the master bedroom by 9PM

Severus drew his wife to him, kissing her gently. It had been a long time, and he was fighting to stay in control. Her hands roamed over his body and her breathless cries only served to fuel his fire.

Suddenly, from the fireplace, the voice of the Slytherin Head Boy called, "Professor Snape, sir, I'm sorry to disturb you. Several of the students have been dueling in the dungeons. Things are out of hand, sir. They're in the potions lab brawling now and I can't seem to get things under control."

It had been a long time since Hermione had seen such fury etched over her husband's face. "I'll be right there."

He rose from the bed and began dressing. "Is Poppy on call tonight?"

Hermione nodded silently. 

"Good then, I have a feeling there will be some Slytherin bastards in need of her services. You had better get some rest," he placed a kiss on her head. "This will be a long night." He moved to the door.

"Severus?"

He stopped but did not look back.

"I love you."

His shoulders slumped a bit, but he still did not look back. "I love you, too Hermione. Try and sleep." And he was gone.

_You know I'm in demand _

The next morning, Hermione rose and got herself and Salazar dressed quickly. She had people to see and arrangements to be made.

At breakfast in the Great Hall she found out the potions classroom had been a shambles when Severus arrived. He had not returned to their quarters last night, so she imagined he had spent a good portion of the night re-organizing.

She had to speak to Albus immediately following breakfast. The Headmaster filled her in on more details of the night, including the fact that the Slytherins had lost 250 house points. 

Hermione knew her husband was really at the end of his rope.

Next stop for Hermione and Sal was the DADA classroom and a talk with Harry and then on to the infirmary. Poppy had her hands full with 5 Slytherins recovering from the noxious fumes of several knocked over cauldrons.

A quick trip in to Hogsmeade and she could be back by lunchtime!!!

Things were going well.

_You see I'm in demand _

The first year Ravenclaws filed out of the potions lab, the last class before lunch. Severus put his head down on the desk, planning to try and catch an hour's sleep before an afternoon filled with back to back to back Gryffindors. _"Oh joy" _

He didn't realize that his wife had slipped in the room until he heard the door click shut. He lifted his head in time to see her robes drop to the floor as she whispered the words to ward the room.

She walked slowly over and around to his side of the desk. She lifted one leg over top of him, and sat down in his lap, straddling him; pinned between him and the desk. 

_You need me in demand_

"Did you hear that Harry decided to take the Gryffindor's on a Friday afternoon field trip to the Dark Forest??" she asked, nibbling her way across his jaw.

"No I hadn't heard that." He closed his eyes and brought his arms around his very naked wife.

"Yes and silly old me. I was making some pepper-up potion in the healing arts room. I wasn't paying any attention. I'm not sure exactly what I did, but I screwed it up somehow. It cooked over. Albus said it would take all afternoon to vent the room out. He cancelled my classes this afternoon."

Her hands had begun undoing the buttons at his neck and with each one being opened she licked her way down his chest. His tangled his hands in her hair and drug her face up to his.

"And Salazar?"

"Spending the day, and night, in Hogsmeade with Uncle Draco and Aunt Ginny. I sent plenty of breastmilk."

_ You want me in demand_

He took her mouth then, not letting her utter one more word. He pushed his chair back and rose with her legs wrapped around his waist. He exited the classroom, and walked through his office into their old quarters. 

She drug her mouth from him and whispered a spell. Severus found that he had been dispensed of his clothing. 

It had been too long for both of them, and neither wanted to waste any time. He sat on the floor and lay back. Hermione lowered herself onto the body of her husband, enjoying the feel of him inside of her once more. She gazed down at him through half open eyes. "Dance for me, Severus," she ordered.

And they danced.

There were knowing looks between the staff that night when the Snape's missed dinner. 

And again the next morning, when they missed breakfast.

The End


End file.
